Vampire Knight
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: -Adaptación de la obra de Hino Matsuri- En la Academia Swan no solo hay alumnos comunes, sino que también los secretos, mitos y leyendas recorren los dormitorios y las aulas. Bella Swan, Jacob Black y Edward Cullen lo saben bien, ya que los tres conocen el secreto de la Clase Nocturna: Todos ellos son Vampiros, y uno de ellos ha robado el corazón de Bella. -Summary completo adentro
1. Summary

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Hino Matsuri "**_**Vampire Knight**_**".**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son mios**. Twilight es de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de Hino Matsuri.**

**Advertencia: **en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:

OOC (Out of Character)

Lenguaje maduro

Escenas de violencia

Muerte

...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptación se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, enérgica y ágil un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado cómico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el único personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. Es una adaptación, señores.

_._

_._

_._

_Jamas debes mirar a un vampiro directamente al rostro... Porque..._

_Te atrapara en sus hermosos ojos…_

_._

_._

_._

**Vampire Knight.**

.

.

.

Jacob Black, Bella Swan y Edward Cullen son tres personajes realmente distintos. Los tres estudian en la prestigiosa Academia Swan y los tres ocultan un mismo secreto y pasados entrelazados entre si.

El primer recuerdo de Bella es de cuando tenia 5 años. Perdida en medio de un bosque nevado fue atacada por un terrible vampiro, pero un apuesto caballero de mirada dulce la rescato justo a tiempo y la dejo bajo el cuidado del director de la Academia Swan, Carlisle Swan, en cuyo hogar unos años después conoció al sombrío y serio Jacob, cuya familia fue aniquilada por un vampiro desquiciado, y de allí su profundo desprecio para con Edward, el poderoso y misterioso vampiro que rescato a Bella, el presidente de la clase nocturna y de los dormitorios de la Luna en su misma academia.

Pero todos tenemos secretos que ocultar, y con estos tres personajes nuestra historia comienza, ya que ademas de los secretos que cada uno de ellos lleva tras sus espaldas, los tres también conocen el secreto que se esconde tras las paredes de la Academia Swan: absolutamente toda la clase nocturna de este internado esta ocupada por vampiros y los humanos de la clase diurna aun no lo saben. Solo Bella y Jacob, los "delegados" que en realidad son los guardianes de la escuela, lo saben y tienen que, juntos, proteger ese secreto para así cumplir el sueño de su padre adoptivo; la convivencia pacífica entre los vampiros y los humanos.

Una dramática historia de amor se desata entre los secretos de cada uno de estos tres inolvidables personajes y las personas que los rodean. ¿Que es lo que hay oculto detrás de los pasados manchados con sangre de Jacob, Bella y Edward? ¿Te atreves a adentrarte en la guerra entre los vampiros y la humanidad a través de este tormentoso triángulo amoroso?

.

.

.

Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo he vuelto a fanfiction con un nuevo nombre y nuevas historias. Para los que les gustan las historias de vampiros esta es una muy buena trama. Con mucho romance, misterio, accion y drama.

Para los que conoscan la historia, tal vez no les guste la adapacion, pero les pido un poquito de tolerancia pliiiis hago lo mejor que puedo! pero aun asi se acepta critica constructiva :D. Y para los que no la conoscan, no sean timidos! esta es una historia genial con personajes fantasticos y trama inolvidable!


	2. Night 1: The Night Of The Vampires

**Esta es una adaptacion de la obra de Hino Matsuri "**_**Vampire Knight**_**".**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son mios**. Twilight es de la autoria de Stepheny Mayer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de Hino Matsuri.**

**Advertencia: **en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:

OOC (Out of Character)

Lenguaje maduro

Escenas de violencia

Muerte

...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptacion se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, energica y agil, un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado comico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el unico personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. Es una adaptacion, señores.

_._

_._

_._

_Temblando en el rojo, al borde del sueño…_

_._

_._

_._

_«Hace frio.»_

Levanto las manos y noto que sus guantes se llenaban de pequeños copos que caían del cielo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que su cabello cubriera un poco sus ojos.

_«Blanco puro... Nieve.» _Paso por su mente al reconocer los pequeños puntitos blancos en sus guantes.

Pero... _«¿Por que es tan blanca?... ¿Que es esta nieve?»_

_«¿No... debería ser roja?»_

Levanto la vista al frente cuando una sombra llamo su atención Las ráfagas de viento tormentoso hicieron que su cabellera volara a un lado, dándole una mejor visión de lo que había alrededor. Estaba en una montaña, de rodillas en la nieve, habían muchos pinos pero ella solo prestaba atención a la sombra que lentamente se acercaba.

_**Vampiros.**_

-¿Estas perdida, pequeña niña?- Un hombre envuelto en una gabardina negra se acerco. Sonriente, se inclino sobre ella.

-Si es así entonces ¿Puedo tomar tu sangre?- Su sonrisa se transformo. Sus colmillos se alargaron de manera aterradora y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y brillantes como la sangre fresca mientras sus pupilas se contraían hasta volverse pequeños puntos negros dentro del mar rojo de sus iris.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como su pequeño corazón aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos por el terror. El monstruo se abalanzo sobre ella, tomando su cabeza y apartándola para tener acceso a su cuello.

-Deten...!- intento gritar, pero antes de poder seguir hablando un fuerte sonido eclipso su voz mientras la imagen se volvía borrosa ante ella.

Liquido rojo salia disparado por el aire y la imagen se volvió clara de nuevo, dándole la vista de la cabeza del hombre de gabardina negra siendo atravesada por el brazo de otra persona, mas joven pero menos alto, de chaqueta blanquecina y bufanda, que ahora estaban salpicadas de sangre.

-Eres una desgracia para todos los vampiros.- mascullo mientras sacaba su mano ensangrentada de la cabeza del hombre, dejándolo caer al suelo donde su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo brillante que voló con el viento.

_**Ellos son... Monstruos chupasangre que se disfrazan de humanos.**_

Su rostro era inhumanamente hermoso, de piel tan pálida como la nieve con ojos verdes como esmeraldas pulidas y de facciones aniñadas por lo que tendría como mínimo unos 10 años de edad, con el cabello corto pero completamente despeinado, de un hermoso color cobrizo que ahora se había salpicado con la sangre del otro vampiro. Llevo la mano ensangrentada a su boca, lamiendo el liquido rojo al mismo tiempo en que por el rabillo del ojo la miraba. Ella se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

_**Los vampiros existen.**_

-¿Estas bien?- su rostro, cabello y ropa estaban teñidos en rojo, y sus colmillos filosos se asomaban discretamente en su boca mientras lamia la sangre en su mano como si fuese un manjar, atrapándola en sus ojos color verde...

_**Pero muchas personas no se dan cuenta...**_

_«Mis primeros recuerdos... empezaron en esa noche nevada.»_

.

.

.

**Vampire Knight.**

Night 1: The Night of The Vampires.

.

.

.

**10 años después, en la Academia Swan**.

Los susurros entre las jóvenes estudiantes de la Academia Swan llenaban el aire. Las instalaciones de la academia Swan estaban dispuestas en forma de Y, dejando en la parte superior a los dormitorios y las instalaciones educativas en la parte inferior. Un portón de hierro macizo bloqueaba el camino de los dormitorios a las instalaciones y un frondoso bosque dividía a los dos dormitorios y rodeaba toda la institución Y justo frente al portón a esas horas de la tarde cuando el cielo se teñía de naranja y rojo, una reunión se daba.

-¡No empujen!- grito, pero parecía no hacer efecto en las demás que se agolpaban impacientes contra el enorme portón de madera delante de ellas, creando un mar negro gracias al color de sus uniformes. -¡Apresúrense y muévanse!- Extendió los brazos para impedir el paso, ya que las palabras no funcionaban. -¡De acuerdo! Todos para atrás, por favor!-

Plantada delante del portón repitió la misma frase de siempre a la multitud de chicas que habían delante. Era su cabellera color caoba, liso y corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos enormes y expresivos de un opaco color marrón junto con su rostro aniñado y su cuerpo menudo y flacucho. -¡Hay toque de queda para todos en la clase diurna! ¡Así que vuelvan a sus cuartos!-

_Su nombre es Bella Swan. Es delegada de la Clase Diurna._

_La academia Swan es una prestigiosa academia privada que divide a su cuerpo de estudiantes en dos grupos; la Day Class (clase diurna) y la Night Class (clase nocturna)._

-¡No seas tan mandona solo por ser delegada!- una de las colegialas grito, recibiendo el apoyo de las demás mientras la empujaban sin tener éxito.

_La Day Class y la Night Class se rotan el us__o de las instalaciones educativas en la Academia Swan. Pero cuando hay cambio de turno, es un caos total._

Un suave "click" la alerto de que lo que mas temia iba a ocurrir...

-¡WOW...!

-¡Ahh...!

-¡Mira!

«¡_Cielos! La puerta!_» forcejeo y empujo contra la multitud de chicas mientras el enorme portón de hierro se abría.

Entonces aparecieron. Una cantidad de estudiantes, mujeres y hombres, todos vestidos con el mismo estilo de uniforme que los de la Day Class, pero en una versión que parecía ser el negativo de ese, el blanco en vez del negro llenaba sus ropas, haciéndolos lucir elegantes junto con esa aura de superioridad que les rodeaba y esa belleza que simplemente era inhumana.

_La razón por la que la clase diurna siempre se amontona en la tarde es por que... La clase nocturna es un grupo élite de estudiantes._

_...Y todos ellos son guapisimos._

-¡Buenos días chicas! 3- saludo alegremente uno de ellos. Castaño de ojos azules, tan hermoso como un angel. -Veo que están tan bellas como siempre!-

Un suave "Waa..." Con un mar de sonrojos la rodeo, como era posible que se emocionaran con solo un simple saludo de...

-¡WAAAAAA!- estallaron de pronto con ese grito de alegría, creándose una estampida que la lanzo contra el suelo.

Con el tiempo -y su torpeza natural.- Bella había aprendido a poner las manos antes del rostro contra el suelo, por lo que termino a gatas sobre el cemento gracias a dios. Estas estudiantes fanáticas... ella no le veía la emoción a todo eso. Soltó un bufido y comenzaba a levantarse cuando una mano gentil tomo delicadamente su brazo para ayudarla. Levanto la vista y la respiración se le corto en la garganta.

-¿Estas bien, Bella?

Su voz aterciopelada acompaño a su hermosa sonrisa centelleante y a sus verdes ojos que siempre la miraban tristones, dándole la belleza de un dios griego de carne y hueso. -Siempre son tan difíciles de controlar.- rió derrotado.

Un escandaloso sonrojo lleno las mejillas de Bella Swan. -...Superior Edward...- Como impulsada por un resorte, se envaro frente al el en una pose de recta y formal, buscando cubrir su vergonzoso sonrojo. -¡Si...! ¡Estoy bien!- y bajo la vista, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por demasiado tiempo.

Edward suspiro y ella levanto la vista. -Siempre eres tan formal conmigo.- Le sonrió melancólicamente. -Me hace muy triste...-

-¡...Oh!- exclamo arrepentida al verle así, haciendo maromas con las manos. Nunca había podido comportarse de una manera mas o menos decente frente a el. -¡N-no quise!... Yo... Es que... ¡Es porque salvaste mi vida!-

El se levanto, sobrepasándola en altura por una cabeza. Como siempre, lucia de punta en blanco en su uniforme, su cabello rebelde soltaba destellos rojizos y dorados con los rayos del crepúsculo su amable sonrisa y sus verdes ojos melancólicos completaban la obra de arte de su rostro.

_El es Edward Cullen. Es el líder de la Night Class, así como el presidente del Moon Rooms (dormitorio de la luna). _

_Pero también...Esa noche nevada, 10 años atrás..._

_El fue quien salvo su vida._

-No te preocupes mas por eso.- pidió dulcemente, llevando una mano a su cabeza para acariciarle. -Sucedió hace mucho tiempo.-

La amigable mano fue apartada de pronto y los ojos de Edward se apartaron de ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, noto la presencia de alguien mas a su lado, el cabello negro y corto, la piel rojiza y la mirada dura de un muchacho vestido con uniforme negro y que sujetaba duramente la muñeca de Edward fue su primera vista.

-La clase esta empezando, Cullen.- aviso -aunque sonó mas como una advertencia- el recién llegado, aun con su mano sujetando la muñeca de su antiguo salvador.

De un manoton Edward se aparto del agarre del muchacho. Su rostro frió y sus ojos misteriosos mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino y alcanzar al resto de su clase. -Me esta asustando.- giro el rostro y miro por sobre su hombro hacia ellos. -Señor delegado.- Y con pasos elegantes como los de algún felino, comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Joven Cullen!- lo detuvo una de las estudiantes de la Day Class unos pasos mas adelante. -Mmm... Este... ¿ Aceptarías esto?- una rosa roja con un pequeño lazo le fue extendida por la jovencita de cabello largo que permanecía sonrojada a su lado. Una cortes sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la chica fue su respuesta mientras tomaba el regalo.

-Gracias.- y continuo su camino. Todo aquello ante los ojos de Bella, que no se podían apartar de su figura.

-No es mi asunto como suspiras por Cullen...- comento su compañero como si le tuviese pena, dejandole en estado de shock mientras la jovencita de la rosa los pasaba, cuchicheando con una amiga como por fin le había entregado su presente al apuesto líder de la Night Class. -Pero conoces las reglas.¿Verdad?_-_

_Este tarado -Dicho por Bella- de aquí es Jacob. También es delegado._

El sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en sus mejillas. -Cállate! Ya lo se!- exclamo sin quitar la vista de aquel grupo de hermosos estudiantes. -Son distintos a nosotros.-

_**Por que la clase nocturna no es solo un grupo élite de estudiantes hermosos.**_

A lo lejos, aquella bellisima rosa que sostenían las manos de Edward, fue cubierta por un aura obscura proveniente de su mano, matándola haciendo que perdiese el color hasta que tomo el color blanco de un muerto y se marchitara hasta que sus pétalos se volvieron polvo que fue llevado por el viento.

_**El secreto que nadie sabe acerca de la Night Class... Es que todos son vampiros.**_

Jacob se giro hacia las jovencitas tras ellos cuando los de la Night Class desaparecieron. Su mirada era sombría, asesina. -¡ESCUCHEN BIEN, MOCOSAS! ¡VUELVAN DE UNA VEZ A SUS HABITACIONES!- rugió como si fuese una bestia aterradora. -¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE LIDIAR CON SUS TONTOS GRITOS "Waa"?!. ¡"Waa" CADA MALDITO DIA! ¡¿POR QUE?!- y con un "Waa" de terror las colegialas corrieron de regreso a sus habitaciones, dejándolos solos.

-¡Llegaste tarde otra vez! ¡Tarado inútil - exclamo molesta, golpeándole repetidas veces en las costillas con los puños y sin prestar atención a sus quejidos.

-Me las pagaras luego.- susurro molesto cuando por fin se libro de ella. El le sacaba también una o dos cabezas de altura.

-Si, claro.- farfullo en respuesta, retomando la compostura, serios de nuevo.

_Por esa razón los trabajos de Bella y Jacob como "delegados" es solo una pantalla. Sus verdaderos trabajos son de "Guardianes de la escuela" para proteger el secreto de la Night Class._

_Incluso hace mucho tiempo, volviendo a las sombras de la historia, han habido conflictos entre humanos y vampiros. En este país, solo un numero selecto de personas recuerdan el pasado. Pero... La existencia de vampiros es aun una realidad aterradora._

_La razón por la que los estudiantes de la Day Class no conocen el secreto de la escuela, es por que ambos guardianes, deliberadamente rompieron todo contacto entre ambas clases._

_._

.

.

La noche caía ya sobre las instalaciones de la Academia Swan.

-Esto es ridículo.

Jacob suspiro cansadamente A un lado de su cuello se lograba vislumbrar una pequeña esquina de una especie de tatuaje sobre su cuello.

Bella suspiro también. Ya conocía esa frase muy bien. «_No otra vez..._»

Y Jacob -de nuevo- estallo.

-¿¡COMO PUEDE ESPERAR QUE NOSOTROS DOS LIDIEMOS CON ESA MANADA DE CHUPASANGRES Y ESAS GRITONAS IDIOTAS!?- golpeo el escritorio frente a el con furia. -SEÑOR DIRECTOR?!-

Muy calmadamente e ignorando los aullidos de Jacob, el director permaneció impasible, acurrucado cómodamente sobre su silla frente al escritorio. El director Swan podría pasar por un hombre de veinte y tantos o treinta y pocos, de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, lentes ovalados y rostro amable y dulce.

-Admito que es algo difícil de lidiar todas las noches. Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo.- fue su breve respuesta.

-¡Así que encuentre a alguien mas antes de que todo esto explote! Ella es mas que inútil - Apunto a Bella por sobre su hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡No escuchare algo así de alguien que llega tarde la mitad del tiempo y esta ausente el resto! ¡De ninguna manera!- chillo indignada.

-Imposible.- corto el hombre en la silla. -El rol de los guardianes es critico. Para que la Day Class y la Night Class coexistan...- decía mientras imaginaba el flujo de alumnos diurnos saliendo de la escuela y entrando a los Sun Rooms (dormitorios del sol) guiados por Jacob mientras que del otro lado los alumnos nocturnos salían del Moon Rooms y entraban a la escuela, guiados por Bella; los guardianes. -Ustedes dos son los únicos en los que puedo confiar. Ademas.- suspiro y cerro los ojos. -Es un trabajo sin gratificación Largas jornadas, noches sin dormir y faltas de respeto. Nadie lo tomaría - entonces sonrió para ambos, alegre. -¡Y... Estoy seguro que mis amados hijo e hija no me decepcionaran!-

CRACK. El escritorio estaba partido en dos por el puño de Jacob.

-Tal vez hayas cuidado de mi...- mascullo, un aura obscura rodeandolo y una venita de furia saltándole en la frente. -¡Pero no recuerdo haberme vuelto tu hijo!-

-Tu siempre tan obsesionado con los detalles.- respondió relajado el director mientras Bella permanecía en silencio, prefería mantener distancia de ese par de locos.

-Oye, Bella. Tu eres mas cercana a el que yo. ¿No tienes nada que decir?- pregunto Jacob, en busca de apoyo.

-Mmm- se rasco la cabeza, pensativa. -Pero... La Night Class parece llevarse muy bien con los demás.- sonrió y miro a Jacob. -¡Yo solo estoy feliz de ayudar! Ehehehe...- rió, dejando a Jake helado y desatando el llanto del director.

-¡Eres una chica tan buena, Bella! Estoy orgulloso de ti!- entonces se desato el enorme carisma del director de la academia. -¡Bella es la única que entiende mis ideales pacifistas...! ¿Y yo? ¡Yo sueño con algún día romper ese obscuro circulo de odio entre vampiros y humanos! ¡Yo creo que si nuestra juventud crece con corazones abiertos y mentes inquisitivas finalmente podremos construir un puente donde ambas razas puedan vivir en armonía! ¡Esa es la gloria de la educación...! ¡Ese es el propósito de la Night Class!...-

...Y a mitad de su discurso ya lo estaban ignorando. El director era de esos que hablaban muchas estupideces cuando se emocionaba. Bella noto a Jake encaminarse a la salida -¡Hey!-

-Voy a patrullar.- respondió sin detener su paso, limpiándose la cera de un oído. -Este loco es todo tuyo, Bella.-

Y de un portazo se fue.

-Es una lastima, pero entiendo por que el joven Black se siente así - la voz de su tutor llamo su atención Ya no bailaba por la oficina hablando tonterías -Incluso dentro de la comunidad de vampiros... aun hay criaturas malvadas que buscan presas humana y es por eso que seria un desastre si el secreto de la clase nocturna sale a la luz.-

-¡El superior Edward jamas haría algo así!- soltó sin pensarlo, golpeando los restos del escritorio con las manos. -¡Y hay muchos vampiros honestos como el también! ¡Son pacifistas!-

-Bella...

-¡Es por eso que todo estará bien, Señor Director!- prometió dándole una centelleante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la oficina, subiéndose a ella y agazapándose sobre el marco. Miro por ultima vez a su tutor por sobre su hombro. -¡Déjenoslo a nosotros, los guardianes!-

Los ojos azules del director brillaron. -¡Si, si!-

-¡Entonces, allá voy!- y salto por la ventana sin temor de estar en un segundo piso. Ella era bastante ágil... A veces.

Cayo de cuclillas al suelo y emprendió carrera, atravesando el bosque que rodeaba y atravesaba las instalaciones de la academia.

_Ella no... Recordaba nada desde los cinco años._

_En esa noche nevada, en la que Edward la salvo, la había llevado con el director de la academia Swan. Y aunque no tenia nada, el director la acogió y la crió como a su propia hija._

_Es por eso por lo que siempre pensaba en esa noche, diez años atrás... Como la noche en que había nacido._

_Es por eso que siempre creyó... Que los humanos y los vampiros podían vivir juntos, como uno._

_._

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado a la Academia.

-¡Swan!... ¡Swan!- el grito del profesor no lograba despertar a una demasiado cansada Bella, que dormitaba sobre su mesa. -Santo cielo! Nada despierta a esa niña! Muy bien... Black.-

-Eh... ¿Profesor? El joven Black también esta dormido.- respondió avergonzado otro de los alumnos. El rostro del profesor valía oro.

-¡Estos dos hacen lo mismo todo el tiempo! ¡¿Que demonios están tramando?!- grito mientras Jacob y Bella roncaban, ajenos a la indignación de su profesor.

_Los profesores de la Day Class tampoco saben la verdadera identidad de los estudiantes de la Night Class._

-¡Ambos están castigados!

.

.

.

Lloriqueo sonoramente. «¡_Castigada otra vez no...!_» Dejo caer la barbilla contra el escritorio con derrota. A su lado, una jovencita de largo cabello negro y lentes guardaba silenciosamente sus libros.

-Es tu culpa por salir toda la noche y dormir todo el día - su voz era siempre suave como un susurro. -Es algo que solo un vampiro haría.-

Bella Swan se quedo en shock. ¿Se había dado cuenta?! -¡¿Eh?! ¿N-no crees realmente en vampiros, o si?- pregunto con el corazón desbocado.

-Claro que no. Solo bromeaba.- respondió como si fuese algo demasiado obvio. El alivio le lleno el cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¿ Vendrás hoy conmigo al castigo? ¡Por favor, Angela!- le rogó, colgándose al hombro de su chaqueta negra. -¡Es bastante molesto tener que pasarla sola con ese tonto!- refiriéndose al tonto -dígase Jacob- un asiento tras ella.

-No me digas.- respondió Angela, no muy expresiva pero con su mirada amable, como siempre. -Como sea. Pero yo pensaba que ustedes eran buenos amigos.-

-¡Como si lo fuéramos! ¡Jake es tan malhumorado, sombrío y pesimista! ¡Que deprimente!

-Bella.- Jacob hablo tras ella, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano molesto, pero su rostro permanecía serio, casi frió. -Te estoy escuchando.-

-¿Y te has dado cuenta de la manera tan espeluznante en la que siempre esta serio?- continuo Angela, pero Bella ya no la escuchaba ya que le estaba haciendo muecas a Jacob, halándose la comisura de los labios para fastidiarlo.

-¡Lo estoy diciendo por que se que me estas escuchando! ¡BLEEEEEH!- le respondió irritada, ignorando el "No puedes evitar echarle leña al fuego" de Angela a sus espaldas.

Angela se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. -Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son el uno para el otro... Ah, por cierto, es tarde.- miro su reloj y desapareció por la puerta, ignorando los gritos para que se detuviera.

-Mira afuera... Esta obscureciendo...

.

.

.

La noche de luna menguante estaba llena de estrellas.

-Aquí nosotros, en la Night Class, somos los primeros en probar estas nuevas y revolucionarias Tabletas De Sangre.- El profesor, bastante adulto pero hermoso de todas maneras, hablaba a pesar de que sus alumnos estaban dispersos por el aula, algunos sentados sobre las mesas, algunos cuchicheando entre ellos, comiendo, y en el caso de Edward, leyendo un libro con la poca luz de luna que entraba por el gigantesco ventanal que cubría una de las paredes. -No somos solo el orgullo de esta escuela, sino también el orgullo de nuestra raza.-

Una de las alumnas soltó una risita. La palabra "hermosa" le quedaba muy pequeña para describir su despampanante imagen, siendo su cabello una larga melena rubia hasta la cadera y sus ojos del azul mas brillante, se encontraba sentada sobre una de las mesas con las largas piernas cruzadas, cubiertas apenas por la cortisima falda y las medias negras y una mano peinando sus cabellos. -Por alguna razón dudo eso.- soltó divertida con su voz musical.

-Solo somos un grupo de estudio, de todas formas.- le resto importancia un joven igual de apuesto tras ella.

-No se mucho de eso, después de todo coexistir con los humanos... Es un gran paso.- otra hermosa joven hablo, riéndose con un ligero toque de ironía Ladeo el rostro hacia donde otro de sus compañeros aun leía un libro. -¿Cierto, Señor Edward?-

-Así es.- respondió, su voz aterciopelada era un suspiro calmo, casi aburrido, mientras pasaba la pagina de su libro. Giro su rostro y les dedico una imperceptible sonrisa a sus compañeros. -Después de todo, tenemos que agradecerle al director por todo lo que aprendemos aquí.-

.

.

.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que sus uniformes y cabellos se agitaran.

Bella giro el rostro hacia uno de los ventanales a su lado, observando como detrás de ese, el perfil perfecto de Edward Cullen se vislumbraba. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente cuando se quedo prendada en la imagen de ese apuesto vampiro.

-Así que... ¿Como esta Edward Cullen. **Tu ****Héroe**. Esta noche?- la voz de Jacob la asusto, dejandole en shock por un segundo al ver que se había quedado embelesada observando a la ventana.

-N-no... No es como si estuviese viendo al Superior Edward ni nada! ¡Todos los de la Night Class se están portando perfectamente esta noche!- cambio el tema rápidamente para encubrirse, acercándose al borde de la pequeña terraza en donde se encontraban, mirando hacia el bosque bajo este. -Y parece que no hay nadie de la Day Class por andando por allí. ¡Sip! ¡Parece que tendremos una noche pacifica!- dijo alegremente. -¡Tal vez ni siquiera necesitamos estar aquí!-

-Eso lo se...

La voz de sombría y llena de odio de Jake la hizo girarse y mirarlo por sobre su hombro, el solo miraba al suelo. -El director cree que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna son pacifistas... pero yo no lo creo.- sus cejas negras se juntaron en una mueca de molestia. -Y no hay ninguna endemoniada razón .. que me haga bajar la guardia.- Bella miro fijamente hacia abajo, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras escuchaba a Jake. -Y es por eso que no comprendo... como un adulto como el director puede cooperar con ellos.- se giro y la miro justo cuando ella ladeo el rostro para verle. -Tu misma lo dijiste una vez. La razón por la que ellos lucen como humanos es para poder cazarnos con mayor facilidad.- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella. -Iré a patrullar.- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

«_No te comprendo, Jacob._» su mente comenzo a rememorar, mientras el muchacho se alejaba. «_Y es porque cuando llegaste hace cuatro años..._»

En sus recuerdo aun prevalecía la imagen d_el director Swan frente a ella, acompañado por un niño de cabello liso, largo y negro, arropado por una chaqueta mas grande que el._

_-El nombre de este chico es Jacob Black. Vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.-_

_En esa época ella aun mantenía su ondulada cabellera larga. Tenia 10 u 11 años para ese entonces. _

_-Bella... Su familia fue asesinada por vampiros.-_

_El niño no miraba al director, tampoco la miraba a ella, sino que veía fijamente al suelo, el ceño fruncido, los ojos obscuros... Pero ella podía ver algo mas en esos ojos, algo mucho mas profundo que solo su color._

«_Esa fue la primera vez que vi odio puro en los ojos de alguien._»

Pestañeo y observo hacia el edificio a su derecha, el viento agitando su corto cabello. «_Yo se... Que no todos los vampiros son buenos y amables..._»

_Eso ella lo sabia muy bien... Ya que... los padres que ella ya no recordaba... probablemente habían sido asesinados por vampiros._

Un suspiro salio de su boca al escuchar un susurro lejano. -...Cielos...- subió al barandal de la terraza y miro hacia abajo, observo dos figuras de negro en el bosque. -Parece que algunos estudiantes están rompiendo el toque de queda otra vez.-

-Puedes caminar?

-Yo... No lo creo. Duele demasiado.

El sonido de los arboles agitándose cerca de ellas las alerto.

-¡Ustedes dos!- las dos colegialas brincaron al ver la figura de la delegada apareciendo colgada de una de las ramas del árbol Se balanceo en ella y dio una voltereta en el aire antes de caer frente a las jovencitas. -¡Quiero sus nombres y su sección!- Tomando la cinta blanca en su antebrazo que la identificaba como delegada, se irguió ante ellas, reprendiéndolas -¡Andar por ahí en la noche esta estrictamente prohibido por las reglas de la escuela! ¡Es muy peligroso, por favor regresen a sus habitaciones!

-Solo vinimos a tomarle fotografías a los estudiantes de la Night Class.- se quejo una de las chicas mientras limpiaba la rodilla de su amiga con un pañuelo. -Cual es el problema?-

Pero Bella no le presto atención a su queja. La rodilla de la chica que estaba sentada en el pasto lucia lastimada y un liquido rojizo brotaba de ella. -¡¿Estas sangrando?! ...Esto no es bueno.- tomo el hombro de chica de cabello largo, alentándola a moverse. -¡Rápido, a sus dormitorios!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?!- chillo la terca muchacha, forcejeando con ella.

-Dije que rapi...

Esa sensación... Ese escalofrió que le recorría la nuca... Esa presencia tenebrosa.

En un borroso movimiento llevo una mano a su muslo y debajo de su falda, de donde saco una vara extensible plateada que se alargo mientras ella se giraba y golpeaba la obscuridad tras su espalda.

-¡¿Quien esta allí?!-

La vara se detuvo gracias a una mano que broto de entre las sombras del bosque.

-Que susto.

Uniformes blancos, rostros hermosos, sonrisas petulantes. Ante ella dos jóvenes estudiantes de la Night Class, uno de ellos quien había sujetado su arma. -No esperaba menos de una de las protegidas del director.-

Un jadeo a las espaldas de Bella fue seguido de los chillidos de las dos colegialas. -¡So-son Emmett Mc'Carty y Alec Woodland de la Night Class! ¡No puede ser!-

Una risilla se le escapo al muchacho de rostro angelical y precioso cabello castaño, el mismo que había causado el jaleo de la tarde, que permanecía unos pasos detrás de su compañero mas alto, fornido y de cabello negro. -Olfateamos sangre y decidimos echar un vistazo.- se explico, sonriendole encantadoramente a Bella. -Eres muy cruel, Swan. Después de todo...- el viento soplo y sus preciosos ojos azules se afilaron con deseo. -Vinimos especialmente a verte.-

El precioso castaño levanto el rostro y cerro los ojos, inhalando el aire. -Ah.. Es un aroma adorable.- los abrió de nuevo, mirándola. -El aroma a sangre... Mmm...-

-Superior Alec, si te atreves a poner un dedo sobre ellas...- amenazo Bella ignorando la conversa de las dos colegialas tras ella que iba de algo como "Kyaaa! Oíste eso? Dijo que olemos bien... Aunque no entiendo realmente..." Mas o menos. -¡...No... Te perdonare!-

-¿Te caíste?

De un segundo a otro el de ojos azules había tomado la vara metálica con una mano y cubierto la mano de Bella con la otra, sorprendiéndola.

-Ese olor del que hablaba... Es tu propia sangre...- tomo su mano y le mostró la palma a Swan, mostrandole la piel blanca ahora teñida de rojo. -Bella...-

«_Demonios, cuando me balancee en la rama del árbol...» _se había lastimado en ese momento, pero no se había dado cuenta. -Gracias, pero...- intento liberarse del agarre del precioso joven. Mas no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que el no la dejaría ir. «¡_Oh, genial. No puedo soltarme, es demasiado fuerte!_»

-...Tu... realmente estas...- la voz de Alec era un susurro mientras tomaba la mano de la jovencita y la acercaba a su rostro.

-¡Superior Alec!

-Tentan...- sus colmillos se alargaron y rosaron la palma de su mano. -..dome...-

Abrió la boca y mordió su mano, clavando sus colmillos en su piel.

-¡AH! ¡Un vampiro! ¡Imposible!- chillaron las dos colegialas tras Bella, ajenas a todo aquello hasta ahora.

«¡_Esto esta muy mal!_"» Alec la atrapo por la espalda, succionando la sangre de su mano. -¡Superior Alec... Detente, Superior Alec!-

-Quiero mas...- susurro mientras las colegialas chillaban aterradas, alejando la palma ensangrentada de su mano y mostrandole la sangre que se había chorreado un poco por la comisura de sus labios en una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. -¿...Puedo tomarla de tu cuello?-

Las jovencitas no soportaron tanto terror, cayendo desmayadas. -¡N-no te atrevas! ¡Déjame ir, Superior Alec!-

Un tintineo y una sombra borrosa cerca de la cabeza de Alec Woodland llamo la atención del vampiro fornido que había permanecido en silencio.

-¡Tomar sangre en los terreno de la escuela esta prohibido!

Una pistola plateada con las palabras "Croosing + _Bloody Rose_" grabadas y una cruz de óvalos en el cañón le apuntaba a la cabeza, atada con una cadena sujeta al bolsillo de Jacob Black. -Embriagándote con el olor de la sangre... Finalmente muestras tu verdadera naturaleza... **Vampiro.**

**-**¡Jacob, no!- escucho a Bella gritar, pero su atención estaba clavada en el castaño a quien su pistola apuntaba.

-¿Oh? Solo fue una probada.- susurro, lamiendo la palma de la delegada.

**BANG**

El disparo resonó por el aire.

-Wh...- Bella se escapo de los brazos del rubio, corriendo hacia su compañero.

-¡Idiota! Por que disparaste?!- le grito mientras empujaba su brazo hacia arriba para que dejara de apuntarle a Alec.

-¡Wow, eso dio miedo!- comento el vampiro como si hablara de una montaña rusa, recibiendo un ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio. Emmett por su parte permanecía sorprendido al ver el árbol a donde había terminado el disparo. Una cruz hecha con óvalos unidos dentro de un circulo brillante era la marca que había dejado el proyectil luminoso que lanzaba la pistola.

-¿Que demonios es...?

-Su nombre es _Bloody Rose._

Unos pasos se acercaron de entre las sombras, dejando ver a un tercer estudiante de uniforme blanco. -Deberías ser mas cuidadoso, Alec. Fue hecha para matar criaturas como nosotros.- agrego Edward Cullen, acercándose al grupo que ahora le prestaba atención.

-Señor Cullen...- susurro el rubio mientras este lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa como un perro malo.

-Bueno, entonces...- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a los delegados. -Yo me encargare de estos tontos, el director necesitara un reporte completo.- poso su atención en el delegado varón con la expresión impasible. -Esta bien eso... Black?-

Como si lo hubiese insultado, Jacob le miro con el mismo desprecio con que miraba a todos los vampiros.

-Jake...- la voz de Bella le hizo reaccionar, guardando la pistola dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, apartando la vista de ellos.

-...Solo aléjalos de mi vista, Cullen.

Edward asintió. -Emmett.

-Yo?- respondió el moreno con rostro despistado.

-Por que no detuviste a Alec? Eres tan culpable como el.- sentencio el pelicobrizo, girándose a la delegada e ignorando a un arrepentido Emmett que comenzo a mascullar maldiciones. -Bella...-

-¿Si, Superior Edward?- casi chillo.

-Sobre las dos chicas que se desmayaron ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de ellas también?

-No se preocupe. Las llevaremos donde el director y modificaremos sus memorias.- explico y se giro a ver a las dos jovencitas tiradas unas sobre otras en el suelo. Una mirada de pena le recorrió el rostro. -...Pobres.-

-Ya veo entonces...- los tres vampiros se dieron la vuelta, disponiéndose a irse. -Lamento todo esto... Espero que no haya despertado malas memorias... Bella.-

-¡Oh, no! ¡El no me hirió ni nada, no se preocupe por eso!- Le resto importancia, haciendo maromas con las manos.

Y así comenzaron a desaparecer en la obscuridad del bosque. Edward le dejo una suave sonrisa a la chica de ojos marrones y también desapareció.

«_Yo siempre he sabido que el superior Edward era diferente.» _pensó mientras los observaba alejarse.

Sintió su muñeca ser sujetada y su mano ser levantada. Cuando se giro, el paisaje del rostro de Jacob con expresión de pena ajena mientras se quitaba la corbata fue lo que se encontró. -Q... que?-

Jacob uso la corbata roja como vendaje de su mano lastimada, atándola con la boca y las manos. -Jake...

-Vamos. Tenemos que lidiar con estas chicas.- soltó su mano y comenzó a alejarse. -Este lugar... Apesta a sangre, me enferma.- mascullo con el odio en su voz y el ceño fruncido. -El hecho de que a ellos les guste ese olor... Es una prueba de que son animales.-

Bella se quedo congelada, observándolo alejarse justo por el lado contrario donde los tres vampiros se iban.

_Desde ese día, cuatro años atrás cuando perdió a su familia... Jacob no entraría a un lugar extraño sin un arma en la mano._

.

.

.

«_Jake... Habla mas ahora conmigo que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero aun...»_

Observo su reflejo en el espejo mientras secaba su cabello con el secador, intentando alisarlo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y el reflejo de Jacob apareció en el espejo cerrando la puerta y caminando en completa tranquilidad aun con Bella dentro. Ella... tardo un poco en reaccionar.

_-..._

_-..._

_-_**¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ !-** chillo Bella, girándose a verle avergonzada. Gracias a dios había atinado a colocarse una blusa y unos shorts después del baño.

-**¡****No molestes!** Las duchas de los dormitorios están cerrados hasta el amanecer!- se quejo el muchacho, haciendo que sus voces resonaran dentro del baño del director. -Ademas, no es como si yo quisiera verte, de todas formas.- le dio la espalda y se quito la camisa, dejando ver su torneado y musculoso torso.

-¡No entres aquí y comiences a desvestirte! ¡Aun soy una chica!- le lanzo la toalla que le colgaba de los hombros y el silencio lleno el lugar.

-...

-...

-...Acabas de pensar "No lo eres". Verdad?-

-...

-Puedo leer tu mente, idiota.- le gruño con desprecio, pero un ligero "snif" llamo su atención y observo al muchacho inclinado ante ella, olfateándola. -Que?

-Ya no puedo oler la sangre.

-Ah, ya cállate Mi mano ya dejo de sangrar.- se giro de regreso al espejo. -Pero, si realmente es como dicen las leyendas, aun así tal vez me convierta en vampiresa - llevo un dedo a su rostro y golpeo su barbilla, siendo imitada por su reflejo. -Diez años atrás también fui atacada por un vampiro fuera de control... Tal vez mi sangre es inusualmente dulce o algo así.-

-Como podría saberlo.- respondió alejándose al otro lado del baño justo mientras ella encendía el secador.

-De acuerdo.- El corto cabello café se agito cuando lo apunto con el secador mientras Jake le daba una ultima mirada.

Una extraña mirada.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero seré mas cuidadosa de ahora en adelante! ¡Después de todo, soy la guardiana de la Academia Swan en el día y en la noche! ¿Puedo sobrevivir sin importar cuanta sangre beban los vampiros de mi, verdad?- se giro para darle un guiño y una centelleante sonrisa... A la espalda de Jacob que ya se iba. -¡HEY!

.

.

.

-¡Diez días de suspensión!

_**En la academia Swan...**_

Alec suspiro y apoyo el rostro en una mano. Junto a el, Emmett permanecía parado con las manos en los bolsillos ya un par de metros, un Edward de aspecto desgarbado debido a su camisa negra abierta se secaba el cabello húmedo después del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros mientras lo escuchaba con la espalda hacia ellos, observando por la ventana de su habitación.

-Aun así valió la pena, por una probada de la sangre de Bella Swan. No creo poder aguantar por mucho tiempo con esas tabletas de sangre.- suspiro como un niño pequeño. -...su sangre era tan deliciosa.-

Edward se giro con parsimonia y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la silla donde el castaño parloteaba.

_**Las Day Class y Night Class viven lado a lado, sin embargo...**_

**SLAP**

El sonido de algo rasgándose y el aroma a sangre fue lo siguiente que se supo. Edward lo había abofeteado.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto sin subir la voz, con los ojos gélidos como iceberg pero brillantes por lo que parecía ser ira.

_**Hay un secreto que se le oculta a la clase Diurna... **_

_**Es que todos los de la clase Nocturna son vampiros**_

El castaño bajo el rostro, humillado. Un hilo de sangre corría ahora por su mejilla lastimada gracias a las garras filosas del presidente del dormitorio -Perdón.-

_**Pero...**_

El pelicobrizo llevo la misma mano con la que golpeo a su compañero a su boca, lamiendo sus dedos ensangrentados mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer.

_**Lo que no me había dado cuenta es que... También había otro secreto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

___Te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima vez..._

_**Vampire Knight: Night 1/ End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo por este capitulo. Pero hay unas cosas **por aclarar**.

1: Creo que ya se deben de haber dado cuenta... Estos vampiros SI chupan sangre de humanos y hasta el momento no hay "vegetarianos" como los que vimos en Twilight. Ademas, estos chicos tienen sangre, corazones y organos vitales bajo su piel y si pueden salir a la luz del sol sin brillar o volverse cenizas. Mas adelante veremos otras caracteristicas de estos vampiros.

2: Tambien se debieron de dar cuenta de como Bella llama a Edward o a Alec "Superior". En japon, a un alumno de mayor grado que uno es llamado por respeto como "Senpai" que podria traducirse como "Superior" en español o "Senior" en ingles.

3: Tranquilos, Jasper, Alice, los Denaly, los lobos y los demas apareceran pronto... Pero seran amigos o enemigos? Jejejeee

4: hay una cosa que debo advertir. El manga **Vampire Knight** se publica mensualmente y en el momento de la publicacion de este fic va por el capitulo numero 86 sin haber terminado aun. **No es seguro que "Edward y Bella" o "Bella y Jacob" se queden juntos al final** -eso solo lo sabe Hino Matsuri, la dueña de la historia-, por lo que esto estara publicandose en la seccion de fanfics de Bella&Jacob y de Bella&Edward. Prefiero no dar mi posicion en esta guerra aunque si tengo mi bando definido.

5: llegado a cierta parte de la historia esta la **posibilidad de detener la publicacion del fanfic y dar un final a la historia**-aunque no muy bueno-. Un par de capitulos antes les hare saber de ello y ustedes decidiran si debo seguir o detenerme.

6: No deje una descripcion especifica de los uniformesde la academia, pero si **les dejo una imagen con dos personajes del manga originalusando los uniformes de la clase nocturna** -que es el mismo que la de la clase diurna pero en blanco- y tambien **unas imagenes de las armas de Bella y Jacob.**-quiten los espacios-

Uniformes de la **Night Class:**

ww xgala xy image nes/vam pire-kni ght/v ampir eknight26. jpg

Bloody Rose -aunque lo primero que se note es a Zero (Jacob)-

ww xgalaxy im agenes/va mp ire-kni ght/va mpirek night 1.j pg

La vara de Bella (pronto sabremos su nombre)

emo bmg. photob ucket a lbum s/v671/katheri neabc1 0/Yu ki-R g?t= 12418 95206

7: Perdon si hay horrores ortograficos o algun defecto. POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO! Y si no les gusto... Dejen review de todas maneras. Son muy buenos para insultar, hechar tomatazos y desahogarse. XD

Se despide Kurenai Lukia!


	3. Night 2: Jacob's Secret

**Esta es una adaptacion de la obra de Hino Matsuri "**_**Vampire Knight**_**".**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son mios**. Twilight es de la autoria de Stepheny Mayer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de Hino Matsuri.**

**Advertencia: **en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:

OOC (Out of Character)

Lenguaje maduro

Escenas de violencia

Muerte

...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptacion se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, energica y agil, un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado comico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el unico personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. Es una adaptacion, señores.

_._

_._

_._

_Temblando mas allá de los rojos sueños…_

.

.

.

**Vampire Knight.**

Night 2: Jacob's Secret.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos!

-Un momento, falta un lazo.- le respondio su amiga, colocandoselo al pequeño paquete

Los alumnos de uniforme negro charlaban entre ellos amenamente mientras caminaban en direccion a las instalaciones del colegio.

-¿A quien se lo vas a dar?-

-¿Eh?... Aun no lo se.-

_**Academia Swan**_

-¡Buenos dias! ¡Hoy es el dia!

Se dio la vuelta en su cama con pereza. -...Aaaaaah..._- _bostezo adormilado Alec, frunciendo el seño aun recostado sobre su almohada. -Denme un descanzo, estaba durmiendo.- se incorporo en la cama sujetando su cobija adormilado. -Hay mucho ruido tras las puertas... Deben ser las chicas de la Day Class. ¿Que quieren?- de pronto las cortinas a su lado se abrieron. Se llevo una mano al rostro para defenderse de la luz del sol. -¡Mc'Carty! ¡La luz!

Emmett no parecio prestarle atencion mientras se acercaba a la ventana para mirar. -¡Wow! Son las chicas de la Day Class. Preparate para correr.- parecio pensarlo un momento y levanto la vista al techo al recordarlo. -Oh... Cierto, es ese dia...-

-¿Que dia?- pregunto irritado su compañero de cuarto, con la cobija sobre la cabeza y dandole la espalda a su compañero que por su pecho desnudo se deducia que acababa de despertar, y a la ventana en donde este permanecia parado.

Emmett le sonrio. -Es el dia en el que las chicas le dan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan. ¡El dia de San Valentin!- le explico mientras las jovencitas abajo se agolpaban al pie del porton que separaba a los Moon Rooms, haciendo ruido con su charla.

.

.

.

-¡Apenas es de mañana! ¿¡Planean esperar todo el dia por la Night Class?!- pregunto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estas chicas fanaticas... Tomo el silvato de su cuello y...

**PIIIIIIIIIIII**

Las jovencitas cayaron y levantaron la vista hacia la cima del porton, donde una de las estudiantes de la Day Class permanecia parada a pesar de la altura.

_Ella es la delegada de la Day Class, Bella Swan._

-¡Las clases de la mañana van a comenzar! ¡Todo el mundo a clases!- regaño la jovencita cuando cayo en cuenta de una de sus compañeras de cabello rizado y marron que trataba de subir el paredon. -¡Oye, tu!-

-¡Tengo que darles mis chocolates!- respondio ella, habiendo subido a los hombros de una compañera.

-¡Baja de alli!- le grito Bella al ver que podria perder el equilibrio y caer. Pero era muy tarde, lo que temia ocurrio y la jovencita comenzo a caer de los hombros de su ayudante. -¡Cuidado!-

La chica cayo. Pero cayo en los brazos de un joven de cabello negro y rostro serio que la atrapo justo a tiempo. -Oh...- susurro la chica mientras el joven la dejaba en el suelo. -Gracias, Black.-

-¡Hurra! ¡Muy bien, Jake!- Jacob ignoro el grito de Bella y le fruncio el seño a la jovencita ante el.

-¿Que no te lo he dicho mil veces...?-

Esta dio un salto de miedo. -¡Eehh!-

-Los alumnos de la Night Class no saldran de sus dormitorios durante el dia. Si tienen que darles sus regalos, todas deberan esperar hasta el crepusculo. Vuelvan cuando se produsca el cambio.- volvio a explicar el muchacho mientras Bella bajaba del paredon. -Si alguien vuelve a intentar algo asi... me asegurare personalmente de que suspendan todos los dias de San Valentin hasta que se graduen.- advirtio severamente el apuesto pero tenebroso joven.

_El es Jacob Black, delegado de la Day Class._

-¡Black es un aguafiesta!- se quejaron las jovencitas mientras se daban la vuelta y se alejaban del porton. -¡Y no hace falta que nos mires asi!-

Las jovencitas se fueron y Bella le puso una mano en el hombro. -Asi que empezando otro Dia de San Valentin como el enemigo de todas las chicas ¿Eh? ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de perder todas las posibilidades de que te den un regalo hoy?-

Jacob le miro friamente, pero ella lo conocia tan bien que supo que se habia irritado. Una venita le brotaba de la sien. -¿Entonces que tenia que decir? Despues de todo, es mi trabajo como delegado...-

-Uhu...- respondio ella con una gota cayendole por la cabeza.

-Para prevenir que los estudiantes de la Day Class se enteren de lo que son los estudiantes de la Night Class...-

-Lo se...- le corto ella, mirando hacia el porton. -Tenemos que ser cuidadosos esta noche.-

_La Night Class tiene un secreto que la Day Class no conoce._

_El cual es que todos son en realidad vampiros._

-Aaahhh- bostezo Emmett mientras se rascaba la cabeza, dejando ver sus brillante y filosos colmillos. -Sera divertido cuando anochezca. Despues de todo solo pasa una vez al año.- le hablo a un Alec que volvia a acostarse mientras el tambien regresaba a su cama. -Supongo que el chocolate es bueno... Pero yo prefiero la sangre para el postre.-

_Y tambien..._

Otra reunion se daba en la oficina del Director.

_-_Ya se que es Dia de San Valentin. Me he dado cuenta de que todos estan emocionados.- el hombre junto las manos frente a el. Por alguna razon usaba un ridiculo abrigo de felpa y pelo, lentes obscuros diferentes a los que el normalmente usaba y un estupido gorro estilo ruso con rayas diagonales que le cubrian el cabello rubio.

_Este es el Director de la Academia Swan._

-Pero esto tambien aumenta las posibilidades de que algo salga mal y la identidad de la Night Class sea revelada. Por eso espero que los dos sean mas cuidadosos que de costumbre. Despues de todo ustedes son los guardianes de la academia.

Los verdaderos trabajos de Bella y Jacob como "delegados" era en realidad proteger el secreto de la Night Class.

-¡Si, señor! ¡Entendido!- exclamo Bella con excesiva energia.

-Por eso digo que deberiamos prohibirlo...- suspiro Jacob con desgana.

-¿Eso no probocaria una revuelta en el estudiantado? Hay que darles una forma de desahogarse.- explico el hombre apoyado en el mismo escritorio que Jacob habia roto un tiempo atras, ahora arreglado con varias tablas de mareda clavadas. -A pesar de todo, mis vampiros son adorables... Hermosas criaturas.- se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa tonta. -No seria capaz de impedirles ver a sus admiradoras.-

Los dedos de Jacob se enterraron en la madera del escritorio, volviendolo a romper mientras miraba al director con ojos de demonio. -¡No alabes a esas cosas delante de mi!- Bella hizo una imitacion de la voz de Jacob molesta. -Eso es lo que esta pensando.- explico.

-Bien...- El director ladeo el rostro lejos del muchacho. -Bueno... Entiendo que los humanos y los vampiros estuvieron enfrentados por varios siglos...- el rubio se levanto entonces y camino hasta detenerse frente a la ventana tras su escritorio. -Pero hay algunos vampiros que quieren vivir pacificamente con nosotros. Tenemos que enseñarles a sentirse orgullosos de dar los primeros pasos para romper el muro que separa a ambas razas. Joven Black.- llamo la atencion de Jacob. -Aunque pienses que eso es imposible... Espero que algun dia lo comprendas.-

Jacob aparto la vista del director. -Eso es imposible, el pasado no se puede borrar.-

-Y tu crees eso porque son bestias con forma humana... que toman sangre de humanos.- le respondio el director mirandolo por sobre su hombro.

Jacob se quedo en silencio y Bella comenzo a balbusear, incomoda. -Eh... Mmm... Hee... ¡T-toma! Esto es para us... Ti, dire... ¡Padre!- le extendio su regalo que parecian ser un monton de tarjetitas cuadradas... Habiendose arrodillado arriba del escritorio para ello. -¡Y como siempre, esto es para ti, Jacob!- le lanzo otro de esos papelitos impresos por sobre el hombro.

-¡Aaah! ¡Son veinte cupones para los masajes de hombros de Bella!- chillo con alegria el director.

-Un cupon de sirvienta...- leyo Jacob que no parecia nada impresionado. Se giro y miro a la chica inexpresivo. -Es exactamente lo mismo que me diste en primaria.-

-¡Si, perdon!- tomo la manga de la chaqueta de su casi hermano y lo arrastro con ella hacia la salida. -¡Ven, nos vamos! ¡Ya pronto comenzaran las clases!- dijo aprovechando el embobamiento del director para escapar.

Jacob se dejo llevar por ella en silencio, caminando con ella delante por los pasillos de la academia. -¿Por que...?- escucho su voz en un susurro. No podia verle el rostro.

-¿Por que, que?

«_Jacob odia a los vampiros porque ellos asesinaron a su familia._»

-Na... Nada- fue su respuesta.

«_Entonces, por que el director dice esas cosas, sabiendo que esta abriendo viejas heridas._» Penso con tristeza mientras cruzaban otro pasillo a paso rapido, haciendo que su escensia y su cabello corto se levantara y moviera con cada paso hacia atras, apuntando a Jacob.

Ese aroma...

Ese aroma que brotaba de cada parte de su cuerpo, que se concentraba... En su cuello.

Jacob fruncio el seño y con un jalon se solto del agarre de Bella, que se detuvo a mirarlo. El se medio cubria los ojos y la cabeza con una mano.

-Oh. Lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta de que aun te estaba llevando.

-Esta bien.- fue su breve respuesta, mientras su mano bajaba hasta su cuello.

«_¿__Jacob...?_» Penso al verlo comportarse asi.

.

.

.

Bella solto un enorme y sonoro bostezo, estirandose en su asiento. -¡Aaahh! ¡Solo una clase mas despues de esta!

-Todos se estan poniendo impacientes.- comento Angela a su lado, mirando al monton de chicas que conversaban sobre sus regalos y a quienes se los iban a entregar.

-¿No le vas a dar chocolates a nadie, Angela?

-Naa, no me interesa

-¿Ni siquiera a los de la Night Class?

-A decir verdad prefiero a los de la Day Class antes que a los de la Night Class.- Angela le miro con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Y tu que?

Bella se puso nerviosa. -No, la verdad yo...-

-Puedo ver el lazo del regalo en tu bolsillo, Bella...- Atrapada. Bella desistio de su intento de ocultarlo.

-Bueno... La verdad es que tuve que comprarlo en una tienda. Lo intente hacer yo misma pero fue un desastre. Es humillante, soy la unica de la clase que es tan patetica.

-Entonces...- continuo Angela. -¿A quien se lo daras? Esta claro que no al que nos esta viendo desde atras con esa mirada asesina.- se refirio a Jacob, un asiento mas atras de ellas.

-¡Eres delegada!- le recrimino el muchacho furioso a Bella. -¿¡De verdad se lo vas a dar a el!?- le gruño mientras su aura obscura comenzaba a rodearla, haciendola temblar de miedo.

.

.

.

El bullicio debido a las conversaciones de las chicas se detuvo cuando el porton se abrio y los apuestos alumnos de la Night Class aparecieron, incluyendo a Edward Cullen entre ellos.

_Crepusculo_

_-_¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡En fila! ¡En fila!- decia la delegada frente a las puertas que se habian colocado a lo largo y al borde del camino que llevaba a las instalaciones del colegio. -¡Oye tu! ¡No creas que no te vi! ¡Regresa a tu lugar!

_La Night Class ha llegado, es hora del cambio de turno._

-Esto es el infierno.- susurro uno de los vampiros. Alto, de rizado cabello rubio y ojos cafes.

-¡Wow! ¡Este año todas las chicas estan histericas! ¡Es genial!- exclamo Alec. Emmett bostezo tras el.

-Ahh, tengo sueño.

-¡Yo estoy bien despierto!

-¡Bueno!- la delegada se dio la vuelta hacia los jovenes de uniforme blanco, siendo flanqueada por un aburrido Jacob. -Bienvenidos al tradicional Dia de San Valentin. "¿¡Quien sera el afortunado que ganara los chocolates de las chicas!?" Preparense.- apunto hacia las puertas que flanqueaban un pedazo del camino. -Todos los miembros de la Night Class caminaran a las puertas que se les fueron asignadas. Cuando esten en sus puestos, las chicas haran fila para entregarles sus regalos. Mantengan la calma y cooperen, por favor.- pidio con seriedad. -¿Entendido? Espero que todos comprendan que esto no es un juego. ¡Esto es muy importante para las chicas, asi que tomenselo en serio!

-¡SON TODOS MIOS! ¡TODOS MIOS!- Alec comenzo a correr en direccion a su puerta cuando la voz de otro de los vampiros lo detuvo.

-Alec.- Este se quedo congelado en su sitio. -Recuerda los buenos modales... ¿Entendido?- le pregunto con su voz de terciopelo.

_Este es Edward Cullen. Presidente de la Night Class y de los Moon Rooms._

-Claro, presidente.- le dio una sonrisita entre apenada y asustada y salio disparado hacia su puerta.

«_¡__El superior Edward es increible!_» Penso dejando aflorar su fanatica interior mientras se mesclaba entre la multitud de chicas tras las puertas. Para ese entonces los brazos de Alec estaban hasta el tope de chocolates y las fanaticas del joven gritaban su nombre "¡Superior Alec acepta mis chocolates, por favor!", "¡Superior Alec, eres nuestro idolo!" Mientras Emmett alentaba al muchacho rubio a que se detuviera en su puerta.

-Esto es una estupidez...-

-Solo hazlo.-

-Mmm...- la chica parecia nerviosa y sus manos temblaban mientras sujetaba la cajita de chocolates. -¡Por favor, acepte esto, Señor Cullen...!- Edward detuvo su paso -que iba directo a la institucion.- y levanto la vista para ver el arco que rezaba "Edward Cullen" ensima de una de las puertas, con una fila de chicas tras ella.

-Oh...- extendio una mano y acepto la pequeña cajita con chocolates. -Muchas gracias...- entonces las demas chicas comenzaron a extenderle cajas y mas cajas, pidiendole que los aceptaran.

-Oh, lo siento.- el intercambio se detuvo de pronto cuando el joven hablo. -Pero ya no puedo llevar nada mas.- se disculpo cuando en sus dos manos no entraron mas regalos que algunas cajitas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lamentamos los inconvenientes! ¡De verdad, lo sentimos!- respondieron al unisono las jovencitas restantes, dando reverencias apenadas. Edward continuo con su camino hasta que se topo con un pequeño jaleo de chicas.

-¿Por que el superior "Wild*" no vino a su puerta?- preguntaban las chicas amontonadas

-¡Somos las unicas ignoradas!- empujaron las chicas a la delegada que otra vez intentaba abrazar al grupo para no dejar que siguieran.

-Gracias por todo, Bella.- esa voz de terciopelo llamo la atencion de la pelicafe, que aun empujando a las chicas miro al apuesto vampiro pasar frente a ella.

-De nada.- «_¡__Oh, ya se marcha!_»

-No te vayas a lastimar, por favor.- le pidio dulcemente el joven

-Tranquilo.- le respondio mientras quedaba embobada otra vez, sacandole miradas de lastima de las jovencitas que la habian estado empujando. Edward comenzo a alejarse y Bella suspiro entristezida. «_Parece que perdi la oportunidad..._»

-¡EMMETT! ¡WAAA!- una orda de fanaticas furiosas la tumbaron al suelo y su regalo envuelto en papel cafe y con lazo rojo se salio de su bolsillo, mas no tardo mucho en ser levantado por una mano desconocida.

-¡Cullen!- el paquetito fue lanzado en el aire directo hacia el nombrado, que sin ningun esfuerzo se giro y atrapo la cajita en el aire con una sola mano, dejando el resto de regalos haciendo equilibrio en la otra. -¡Se te cayo eso!- le grito el lanzador, bajando el brazo.

Bella se iba a morir. -¿¡Uh!? ¿¡Pero cuando...!? ¡Jacob!- comenzo a levantarse y le grito sonrojada al muchacho que le habia arrebatado el paquete mientras Cullen lo miraba en su mano.

-Lo acepto.- la pelicafe miro hacia el, sorprendida. -Gracias, Bella.-

-¡De!... ¡De nada!- respondio rapidamente antes de que el continuara su camino.

...

-¡Imbecil!- comenzo a golpearle las costillas a Jacob, furiosa. -¿¡Como se te ocurre lanzarle el regalo de esa forma al superior Edward!? ¡Deberia matarte!-

-¡Ouch! ¡Estabas a punto de hecharte a llorar! ¡No creas que no te vi!- le gruño igual de furioso.

-Por...- y Bella lo dejo, mirando a otro lado con desanimo. -Porque de seguro no lo queria...- miro al suelo mientras le explicaba a Jacob. -El pertenece a la Night Class. No puedo imaginarme como es en realidad el mundo por el que se mueve... Las cosas que ve... Somos muy diferente.-

_Edward la habia salvado 10 años atras. Pero..._

_Seguramente para el, eso no fue nada._

_-_Amo Edward.- una de las jovenes de la Night Class le hablo mientras caminaba a su lado, algo que muy pocos notaban era que en realidad ella siempre estaba junto a el. De cabello largo, negro y ondulado, la muchacha era hermosa y silenciosa. -No tiene porque llevar todo eso. Puedo llevarlo por usted.-

El vampiro dejo los paquetes de chocolate sobre las palmas de la chica. -Puedes deshacerte del resto...- se quedo con solo un paquete, aquel envuelto en papel marron con un lazo rojo. -Este es el unico que quiero.- declaro mientras se alejaba, observando el regalo.

.

.

.

-Asi que... ¿Cual es tu tipo de sangre?- el apuesto pelicafe le "coqueteaba" a una de sus fans cuando Bella lo descubrio.

**PIIIIIIIII**

-¡Oye! ¡Superior "Idol*"...! ¡Digo, superior Alec! ¿¡Que crees que haces!? Eso no esta permitido! ¡Tarjeta roja!- aparto al muchacho que ya le tenia un brazo sobre el hombro a la chica de la Day Class. -¡Solo puedes aceptar chocolates y sentimientos! ¿¡Entendido!? ¡Nada mas! ¡Oye, Jacob! ¿Que estas...?- miro a su al rededor pero la figura del delegado no se veia por ninguna parte. -¿Jacob...?

.

.

.

Jacob Black se sujeto de la pared, su respiracion era agitada y lucia realmente mal. Levanto la vista y fulmino con la mirada la esquina en la que terminaba el pasillo, enterrando los dedos en la pared. -Se que estas alli. Sal, quien quiera que seas.-

La chica de cabello rizado trago duro y salio de su escondite, enfrentando a Jacob. -Ah... Um... ¡Queria agradecerte por salvarme esta mañana, joven Black! Y como se supone que hoy se agradece regalando chocolates, pues... Estos los hice yo misma.- dijo la chica que sujetaba una cajita con chocolates en sus manos.

-¡Alejate!- le gruño el muchacho en respuesta.

Ella balbuseo. -Uh... ¿Hum...? Pero yo...-

Jacob cerro el puño sobre la pared. -Olvidalo...- y golpeo con fuerza la pared, dandole la espalda aun. -¡Vete! ¡Ya!- le grito. Asustando a la muchacha que salio despavorida, gimiendo disculpas.

Jacob continuo con su debil y pesado caminar.

.

.

.

_El velo de la noche esta cayendo..._

_Su tiempo se acerca..._

-Los vampiros pueden ser identificados por su sed de sangre humana, su longevidad y su comportamiento nocturno. Es una generalizacion, pero tambien la mayoria de los vampiros son increiblemente hermosos. Son muy orgullosos, tienen capacidades mentales y fisicas superiores.- El director observo por su ventana, colocando una mano sobre el vidrio. -Hmm... Parece que aun algunos alumnos estan armando alboroto aun. El comienzo de la clases de la Night Class tendra que retrazarse.- el hombre entorno un poco los ojos. -Bien, pues...- giro el rostro y miro al muchacho que se sujetaba a las cortinas de la ventana, sentado en el suelo. -¿...Jacob?- El joven no hacia mas que jadear, como si se estuviese asfixiando. -Puedes intentar luchar o ignorarlo, pero eso no cambiara nada. Por que te haces esto?-

-Callate...- continuo jadeando, retorciendose sobre si mismo. De pronto ese dolor insoportable le fulmino, haciendolo gritar y abrazarse a si mismo, apenas podia respirar y el director solo lo miraba, tomando la jarra de agua que habia en su escritorio.

-Jacob.- el joven levanto la vista apenas y se encontro frente a el un vaso de agua y un sobrecito de papel que el director le extendia. -Si te tomas esto, el dolor se detendra.

El muchacho fruncio el seño debilmente. -¿Que es?-

-Tu sabes lo que es.

Crack. De un manoton Jacob le arrebato el vaso con agua y el sobre y los lanzo lejos, rompiedo el vaso en pedazos. -Nunca-

-...- El director aparto el rostro del muchacho. -Esto cada vez se hace mas frecuente. Si no lo aceptas de una vez, el dolor se pondra peor. Por que no lo entiendes? Aunque hayas alcanzado aguantar hasta ahora, ya no seras capaz de soportarlo mucho mas.- el hombre volvio a mirarle, su rostro estaba extrañamente serio. -Aunque... Eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Jacob.-

El joven no respondio y continuo abrazandose a si mismo contra la pared.

.

.

.

El alba estaba a punto de hacer aparicion.

-¡Cie~~los!- sujetandose de la pared, una destrozada Bella caminaba por el pasillo. -¡No puedo creer que Jacob me haya dejado sola!- refunfuño con su chaqueta, camisa y toalla hechas un rollo en su mano, quedandose en falda y guardacamisa. -¿Que demonios esta haciendo?- se pregunto a si misma mientras abria la puerta del baño del director. -¡Aja! ¡Aqui estabas!- exclamo cuando vio al joven sentado en el suelo del baño. -¿Donde demo...?- iba a comenzar a reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta de la expresion en el rostro de Jacob.

Lucia demacrado, aun el cabello le chorreaba agua y la camisa le colgaba en los hombros. Uno de sus brazos caia sin vida en su costado hasta el suelo y el otro se apoyaba en una de sus rodillas. Pero lo que mas perturbo a Bella fue su expresion, sus ojos parecian vacios, su expresion era de debilidad...

Bella se agacho a su lado. -¿Que ocurre?- pregunto mirandolo con sus enormes ojos marrones, preocupada.

Silencio. El ni siquiera la miro.

-Tonto...- se arrodillo ante el y tomo la toalla sobre su hombro, colocandosela en el cabello y frotandola. -Te vas a resfriar, al menos secate.- dejo la toalla a un lado cuando seco el cabello negro y luego comenzo a arreglarle la camisa, como una madre que cuidaba su hijo. -Vamos... Necesito un poco de ayuda para las mangas.- llevo una mano a su frente y peino un poco los cabellos que le caian en ella. Bella se levanto y busco algo en el bolsillo de su falda. -Veamos...- saco un saquito blanco amarrado con un pequeño lazo, el cual solto con un jalon y saco de alli una bolita color marron, el cual le mostro a Jacob con una sonrisa. -¡Toma!- le acerco la bolita a los labios y le explico mientras el le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. -Es para ti. Un chocolate. Pero no puedes decir que estan tan malos como en primaria.-

El joven abrio la boca y dejo que Bella empujara la bolita. -Es el unico que hice que me quedo bien.- levanto el dedo indice que una sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Es una super exquisitez exclusiva en el mundo! Espero que estes muy agradecido ¡Eh!- su sonrisa se borro cuando observo la cara de desagrado y decepcion de Jacob, aun con la bolita de chocolate en una mejilla. Seguian sabiendo a los chocolates de la primaria. -¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por que pones esa cara!?- se dio la vuelta y comenzo a alejarse de el. -¡Vaya!-

Jacob se movio, llamando la atencion de Bella. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre algo en el suelo. Se inclino y tomo entre sus dedos ese algo. Una tableta blanca. «_**BL-XXXV06E**_» leyo que tenia aquel serial grabado en la cara de la tableta «_¿__Que hace aqui una de las tabletas de los vampiros?_»

_Ese fue el primer Dia de San Valentin en el que Bella le daba un chocolate a un chico._

.

.

.

-Por cierto... Hoy el joven Black estaba muy palido.- De cabello largo y de un peculiar color rubio arenoso, el joven le comento aquello a Edward mientras este dejaba caer sobre su copa de agua dos tabletas blancas, junto a la copa, yacia el presente de Bella Swan.

-Era algo que tenia que pasar.- fue lo que respondio este mientras el agua se teñia de rojo gracias a las tabletas de sangre.

-¿Que? ¿Sabias algo sobre eso?-

Edward agito un poco su copa mientras respondia simplemente. -Digamos que el incidente que ocurrio cuatro años atras... Cambio su vida completamente.-

_**Bella no se entero del secreto de Jacob...**_

Mientras tanto, Jacob yacia aun sentado en el suelo del baño. Sus ojos lucian vacios, pero un ligero destello rojo se lograba vislumbrar en ellos. A su alredor, tabletas de sangre y el envoltorio del chocolate de Bella yacian sobre las baldosas blancas.

_**Hasta el dia siguiente...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima vez..._

_**Vampire Knight: Night **__**2**__**/ End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo por este capitulo. Pero hay unas cosas **por aclarar**.

1: Alec y Emmett son llamados "Idol" y "Wild". En un extra de la obra original que pronto adaptare, se explicara el porque.

2: Por defectos de la historia Bella llevara el cabello corto por un tiempo...

3:El compañero rubio de Edward que salio al final es Garret y la que boto los regalos era Bree.

4: Ya se debieron imaginar que le pasa a Jacob

5:MUCHAS GRACIAS A **Milagros, SalimitaVampire, stewpattz, Cullen-21-gladys, Timberlake, Haruhi23 y Miin96!** Son las 7 primeras, por lo que se han ganado... Un vaso con agua directamente de su refrigerador! XD ok, no. Pero si les doy un millon de gracias por comentar.

6:**RECOMIENDEN Y ****DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO! **Y si no les gusto... Dejen review de todas maneras. Son muy buenos para insultar, hechar tomatazos y desahogarse. XD

Eso es todo por hoy! Se despide Kurenai Lukia.


	4. Nights 3 & 4

**Esta es una adaptacion de la obra de Hino Matsuri "**_**Vampire Knight**_**".**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son mios**. Twilight es de la autoria de Stepheny Mayer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de Hino Matsuri.**

**Advertencia: **en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:

OOC (Out of Character)

Lenguaje maduro

Escenas de violencia

Muerte

...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptacion se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, energica y agil, un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado comico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el unico personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. Es una adaptacion, señores.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Temblando mas allá de los rojos sueños…_

_No podemos escapar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Es doloroso, Cierto?- era su voz suave y hermosa, pero con un tono cínico y cruel. -¿Estas asustado?-_

_La mujer vestida con un bello vestido del blanco mas puro dio un paso hacia donde el chiquillo de largo cabello negro yacía tirado en el suelo, rodeado por su propia sangre, que le miro apenas respirando por el dolor._

_-Tus padres se dedicaron a cazar a cada uno de los miembros de mi amada hermandad...- continuo la mujer de cabello rizado y rojo como fuego infernal, largo hasta la cadera. A su alrededor, los cuerpos sin vida de una pareja yacían tirados en otro charco de sangre, sus ropas ensangrentadas también. -Esta es mi venganza.- la bellisima mujer tomo un pañuelo blanco y limpio la comisura de sus labios, ensangrentados como sus manos, ropas y rostro. -Ya que la familia Black son infames cazadores de vampiros... _

_-Este es mi derecho... como una __**Sangre Pura**__.-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight.**

Night 2: Vampires of vampires.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Bella..._

_Bajo el marco de la puerta, la chiquilla de cabello largo y liso observo a su tutor que mantenía bajo su brazo a un muchachito de largo cabello negro, piel rojiza que se había vuelto pálida tal vez por alguna perdida de sangre o miedo, y ojos oscuros que no la miraron jamás._

_-Los padres de este chico fueron asesinados por un vampiro.-_

_El hombre y el muchacho dieron un paso adelante y entraron al cálido lugar._

Fue una fría noche de invierno, cuatro años atrás, cuando el director trajo a Jacob a la casa del director y Bella.

_-Es un milagro de que haya sobrevivido. Por favor, cuidalo mientras se quede con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo...?-_

_Eran los ojos del chico dos esferas oscuras, sin ningun brillo mas que el del odio, odio profundo e inquebrantable, que ensombrecia su rostro._

_-Aun esta cubierto de sangre. Así que ¿Podrías ayudarlo a bañarse, por favor?- pidió amablemente el rubio mientras comenzaba a pasarlos de largo. -Tengo que ir a hablar con la policia.-_

_La pequeña se giro al chico de largo cabello negro que permanecía en silencio ante ella. -Umm...- apunto con el dedo el camino al baño, algo incomoda. -Vamos a darte un baño ¿Si?-_

_Silencio. El niño no se movió._

_Bella se acerco hasta detenerse a su lado. -¿Está bien si te toco...?- pregunto mientras extendía lentamente las manos a los hombros cubiertos por una enorme chaqueta clara._

_El suave sonido de la tela al ser tocada fue lo único que recibió por respuesta. -Vamos.- mascullo mientras guiaba al chico hacia el baño. La niña abrió la puerta y entraron. -La bañera esta llena de agua caliente, asi que tomate el tiempo que quieras.-_

_Silencio._

_-...Mmm... Entonces... ¿Te ayudo a sacarte la ropa...?- se acerco con las manos temblorosas y comenzó a sacarle la enorme chaqueta._

_Se quedo petrificada por un segundo cuando la prenda cayo al suelo, dejando ver el cuello rojizo del muchachito cubierto en su lado izquierdo con un enorme manchón de sangre seca. «Tanta sangre... ¿Toda esa sangre pertenece a una sola persona?» Se pregunto la castaña con los enormes ojos cafés llenos de preocupación. «Y esa herida...»_

_Se dio la vuelta y tomo un paño, hundiendolo en el agua de la bañera antes de exprimirlo y regresar frente al muchacho con el desnudo pecho aun sin desarrollar, usando solo un par de jeans ensangrentados, mirando al suelo desde que había llegado al hogar. -¿...Te... Molesta si limpio esta sangre de tu cuello?-_

Aun cuando Jacob seguía callado, Bella hacia una pregunta tras otra.

_Cuando por fin la sangre seca cedió al constante rose del paño, Bella suspiro aliviada al notar que no había ninguna marca en el cuello del muchacho. «Gracias a Dios no fue mordido»_

Ella aun se preguntaba porque sentía tanto temor.

_La niña volvió a fijar sus bonitos ojos cafés llenos de preocupación en el rostro gélido del chiquillo que lucía un poco mas alto que ella. _

Después de todo, era Jacob el que debía estar asustado.

_-...Hey, _Bella._-_

La joven colegiala abrió lentamente los ojos ante la voz grave de alguien llamándola. Se había quedado dormida otra vez en el salón de clases.

-¿Hmm...?- soltó mientras se incorporaba, frotandose un ojo adormilada. -¿Que pasa, Jake?-

El muchacho comenzaba a bajar las escaleras del aula tipo universidad que daban a la puerta, dándole la espalda a la jovencita que se encontraba aun entre las hileras de escritorios. -Como que "¿Que pasa?" Ya me voy. Recuerda el "Deber de los Delegados" y todo eso. Cuando tus clases extras terminen apresurate y alcanzame.-

-Oh, eso... Haces que suene tan increíblemente interesante...- soltó con desgana en respuesta. _«Aun después de 4 años, no es muy hablador.»_

Jacob abrió la puerta y Bella fijo su atención en su rostro con la expresión impasible pero el cejo ligeramente fruncido. _«Oh...»_

_«Hoy... Jacob luce tan pálido como la noche en que lo conocí...»_

* * *

Jacob Black continuo su camino por los pasillos de la academia encontrándose con otros compañeros de uniforme negro.

_En la Academia Swan existe la Night Class, una clase diferentes a las personas comunes de la Day Class._

-¡Waaa!- una chica chilló y el levanto la vista y observo como al otro lado del pasillo, destacaban entre los alumnos de negro, otros con uniformes idénticos pero en una version blanca, con pasos elegantes, que lentamente se acercaban hacia donde el estaba.

_Una clase llena de "Vampiros"_

-Nunca creí que vería al joven Cullen de la Night Class en las instalaciones de la escuela...- cuchicheo una de las chicas a su amiga cerca a Jacob. -No es hora del cambio de turno.-

_Y... Las verdaderas responsabilidades de Jacob y Bella como "Delegados"... _

_Es asegurarse de que la Day Class no descubra la verdadera identidad de los alumnos de la Night Class._

Ante el los dos uniformados de blanco se detuvieron. Una inhumanamente hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules junto a un imposiblemente apuesto hombre de brillantes cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes le devolvieron una mirada menos hostil que las que Jacob les dio.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Black.- con voz amable pero expresión ilegible, el varón, Edward Cullen, le dirigió la palabra. -¿Bella no esta contigo hoy?-

Jacob le fruncio el ceño y continuo su andar. -Ella tiene clases extras hoy, Cullen.- casi gruño mientras los pasaba de largo. Escucho al vampiro llamarlo por su apellido antes de que agregara:

-¿Como te sientes hoy?

El cuerpo se le congeló en el acto y los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas. Se giro violentamente hacia Edward, que le miraba impasible por sobre su hombro. -Cuidate.-

El apuesto vampiro se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, recibiendo una ultima y rápida mirada de la mujer de cabello rubio que siguió el camino de Cullen.

* * *

-Oh, Hola Edward.- el director Swan se levanto de su asiento y le dio la bienvenida. -Tenia la sensación de que te pasarías por aquí hoy.-

El joven de cabello cobrizo cerro la puerta de la oficina. -Director Swan...- el rubio le presto atención y el le clavo los ojos encima, con el rostro impasible. -¿Cuanto mas planeas dejar a Jacob Black en la Day Class?-

»No pasara mucho tiempo mas... **Antes de que atraviese el "cambio"...**-

.

.

.

La luna llena se alzaba en el cielo oscuro.

Jacob se llevo la mano al rostro, sintiendose como en el infierno, respirando de manera irregular.

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante el sonido de pasos acercándose a el. El tintineo de la cadena que conectaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta y a la Bloody Rose fue lo siguiente que se escucho cuando Jacob la desenfundo.

-¿Que quieren?- sin quitar la vista del frente ni mirar a los lados, su brazo se levanto hacia la derecha y apunto al cuello de la misma hermosa mujer que acompañaba a Cullen en el dia, esta vez acompañada por un buen grupo de alumnos vestidos de blanco. -...Night Class.-

La preciosa rubia fruncio el ceño con desagrado. -¿Por que el señor Edward esta tan interesado en este humano? No lo soporto.-

-No tiene sentido sentirse celosa, Rose. Lo mismo va para todos.- tras la rubia, Emmett Mc'Carty intentaba apaciguar a los vampiros. -Si el presidente Edward se entera de esto, se pondrá furioso.- entonces extendió una mano hacia el brazo que apuntaba a Rosalie. -Hey, Black, tu también deberías guardar eso... Si...?- el delegado le detuvo la mano en el aire con su mano libre...

Y de pronto Emmett se vio volando por los aires cual monigote debido a una llave voladora que Jacob le aplico, lanzandolo por encima de su cabeza.

SLAM.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, choco contra el suelo, a los pies de otros dos compañeros, uno soltó una risita y la otra se burló.

-Bueno... Eso fue tan estúpido.-

-Callense...

-Asi que Edward Cullen...- Jacob guardo su pistola y se acerco a Emmett que se levantaba del suelo. -¿Esa es la razón por la que de pronto decidieron reunirse y atacarme?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha, dejando que el cabello le cubriera el rostro por un momento.

-Me gustaría verlos intentarlo, vampiros.- levanto la vista y les sonrió sadicamente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes de coraje. -He estado esperando una oportunidad como esta por mucho tiempo...- agrego mientras se crujia los nudillos y se preparaba para...

-¡DETENGANSE AHÍ!-

La larga vara de plata corto el viento antes de que la imagen de Bella apareciera, volando en el aire y cayendo de cuclillas a las espaldas de Jacob que le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -¡¿Es que no leyeron sus guías del estudiante?! ¡No se esta permitido pelear dentro de las instalaciones de la academia! Asi que sin importar si es Jacob o un estudiante de la Night Class el que trata de empezar una pelea.- agrego mientras mostraba su cinto de delegada. -Como delegada no dejare que eso suceda.-

Emmett suspiro. -Mira... ¿No podemos olvidarlo y ya?- le pidió a la rubia que soltó un suspiro de desgano.

-Esta bien... De todas maneras no vale la pena. Volvamos a clase.- declaro mientras todos se daban la vuelta y regresaban a las instalaciones del colegio bajo la vigilancia de Bella, que soltó un silbido de alivio.

-¿Que sucede, Jake? No importa lo que sea, puedes hablarme de ello. No entiendo porque...- ladeo el rostro y le miro. -Pero últimamente no has sido tu mismo.- la voz se le corto en la garganta.

Jacob le miraba con profunda molestia. -Jake...- susurro cuando el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, y cuando extendió una mano y tomo su brazo para detenerlo, el se sacudió de ella sin delicadeza.

-Dejame solo.

* * *

-Sabia que no podría engañarte, Edward. Siempre has sido alguien extraordinario.- suspiro el director, volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio remendado.

-Pudiendo rastrear tu linaje de ancestros, completamente libre del mas mínimo rastro de sangre humana...- el rubio se arreglo los lentes y observo al jovencito ante el. -Incluso entre vampiros, eso es extremadamente raro.- levanto una mano en ademán de interés. -El haber heredado los poderes y las habilidades de los antiguos vampiros... Criaturas temidas incluso por otros vampiros.-

Edward Cullen le miraba inexpresivo desde su sitio, con los profundos y misteriosos ojos verdes fijos en el director. El era, en efecto, no cualquier vampiro, sino algo mucho mas raro, una bestia que destacaba entre las demas bestias por ser una criatura mucho mas poderosa, hermosa y temible...

-Los vampiros entre los vampiros... _**Los Sangre Pura.**_

Vampiros cuya sangre jamás se había mezclado con las de humanos.

El director Swan sonrió con agradecimiento. -Es solo gracias a tu apoyo que la Night Class se ha comportado como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.-

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante y se apoyo en el escritorio del rubio. -Director Swan, he soportado esta situación hasta ahora solo por respeto a usted. Pero ahora, por el bien de los estudiantes humanos, Jacob debe ser controlado.- de pronto el crujido de la madera al ser rota por los dedos del vampiro resonó por la habitación al haber rasguñado con furia el escritorio. -¿Realmente planea dejar que Jacob destruya todo por lo que hemos trabajado hasta ahora?- sus cejas oscuras se juntaron y un destello de ira se dejo ver en sus ojos, a pesar de que su voz no subió ni una décima de su tono apacible.

-Los padres de Jacob fueron asesinados por un vampiro...- respondió el director con el ceño hundido en preocupación. -Fue un milagro que lográramos salvarlo de ese mar de sangre. Debe haber otra manera.-

Edward se estiro un poco para acercarse mas a Swan y agregar algo que el hombre de la silla había omitido y que era un punto critico en la situación.

-Pero el que asesino a su familia no fue un vampiro común. Ella era una Sangre Pura... Como yo.-

* * *

Su corazón daba pesados, sonoros y dolorosos latidos contra su pecho, se sentía en arder en llamas infernales, sudaba como un cerdo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el terrible dolor. Se vio obligado a recostarse contra una pared cercana, donde intentaba controlar su agitada respiración.

THUMP

Abrió los ojos, ahora brillando en rojo, de par en par. Entonces se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se doblo sobre si mismo hacia adelante, gimiendo con fuerza.

* * *

El viento movió su falda y su cabello hacia atrás, permanecía parada aun sobre la terraza que daba a una de las aulas de la Night Class.

-Jake...

«_Me alejó de nuevo..._» Bajo la cabeza, entristecida. «_Aun no me ha dejado entrar en su corazón... Siempre es lo mismo_» entonces cerro los puños con frustración. «_Acaso... ¿Seguirá así por siempre...?_»

«**¡**_**Jacob!**_»

De pronto emprendió carrera, saliendo de aquella azotea y entrando al edificio, comenzando a correr por los pasillos y escaleras.

«_Incluso cuando yo siempre he sido cercana a el... Jacob aun no confía en mi._»

Bajo tres tramos escaleras y justo al final de esa observo como al final del cuarto tramo, el delegado permanecía recostado contra la pared. -¡Jacob!

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi...- el susurro que recibió por respuesta la detuvo justo en la cima del tramo de escaleras, sintiendo de pronto esa misma sensación sombría que sentía cuando estaba cerca de un alumno de la Night Class. -Bella...-

-**¿¡Jacob...!?**- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Como una bala bajo las escaleras pero se vio detenida cuando observo un par de manos grandes y rojizas que salían desde sus espaldas apareciendo ante ella.

-¡No veas!- escucho rogar al moreno antes de que las manos sujetarán una de sus muñecas y la otra su barbilla. Sintió el torso del muchacho tras su espalda, inclinándose hacia su cuello, apartando su cabeza a un lado y hundiendo el rostro entre su corto cabello...

-¡¿J... Jacob?!- sintió la lengua del nombrado lamerle lentamente el cuello, justo donde sus venas palpitaban, sacándole un jadeo. -Espera...-

Sintió entonces como Jacob le quitaba el lazo del uniforme, apartaba el cuello de su camisa blanca y con un par de dedos apartaba el collar de plata que siempre colgaba de su cuello y después dos filosas púas raspar su piel por un momento, sacándole un par de gotas de sangre...

PASHRK

Jacob sujeto la ropa y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello pálido de Bella... Su presa.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par al sentir los largos colmillos deslizarse entre su piel y llegar a sus venas. «¿_Ah?_»

Sintió su piel humedecerse y luego el aroma a oxido y sal de la sangre que comenzó a correr por su cuello y que pronto fue succionada sonoramente por la boca de Jacob, cuya garganta resonaba guturalmente a cada trago. Soltó un gemido doloroso ante el sentimiento de hemorragia y perdida de aquel liquido vital e intento mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su atacante, mas solo logro ver el cabello negro que cubría sus ojos, llenándose de terror. «_¿Qué...?_»

-Jacob...- gimoteo asustada intentando soltarse de su agarre.

«¡¿_Que está sucediendo?!_»

-De...- comenzó a forcejeó contra el, desesperada. -¡Detente!- después de varios segundo de batalla logro soltar su mano y consiguió verse liberada. -¡NO!- grito, empujándolo lejos y corriendo un par de metros hasta apoyarse contra el barandal de la escalera, jadeante, sujetándose la herida con la mano para detener el sangrado, mirando con temor como su compañero levantaba un brazo para limpiar la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

Jacob la miraba fijamente mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta. Sus ojos habían cambiado del brillante color pardo a un color conocido por Bella.

_**Ojos que brillan con el color de la sangre.**_

Deslizó la manga y su mano por su boca, dejando ver una enorme cantidad de sangre emborronada sobre su piel y la boca abierta en una mueca peligrosa y un respirar pesado, dejando ver como sus dientes y lengua permanecían manchados en rojo.

_**Colmillos que sobresalen de los labios superiores.**_

-Be... lla...- susurro con las ropas y el rostro manchados en rojo, el ceño profundamente hundido, mirándola con una sentimiento mezclado en sus ojos.

_**Una bestia disfrazada de humano.**_

Bella le miro por sobre su hombro con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía se saldrían de sus ojos en cualquier momento, aterrada como muy pocas veces en sus 16 años vida.

_**Es lo que él es en realidad.**_

* * *

-¡Los humanos que son mordidos por los vampiros Sangre Pura...!- Edward siseo con furia, frunciendo profundamente el ceño, dejando ver sus colmillos mientras le hablaba al director. -... Se transforman en vampiros!

El director cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza con profundo pesar. -Eso lo se, Edward.- suspiro con las manos entrelazadas, mirando a un lado. -Se que Jacob no fue mordido por un vampiro comun, se que ella era una Sangre Pura...-

Edward Cullen se enderezó ante el escritorio, dejando que el cobrizo cabello le cubriera un poco los ojos. -Una vez que un Sangre Pura muerde a un humano, solo hay dos posibilidades.- explico. -Si tienen suerte, el veneno es suficientemente tóxico para matarlos... De no ser asi, deben soportar la agonía de una lenta transformación para convertirse finalmente en vampiros...- a través del cabello se podía vislumbrar una mirada que parecía lucir apenada ante sus palabras. -Es una tortura que otros vampiros no podrían imaginar...- suspiro.

»Aunque Jacob no volverá a ser humano nunca mas, el haber suprimido sus instintos durante cuatro años... Eso toma mas fuerza de la que jamás podré comprender.-

* * *

Jacob y Bella se miraron fijamente, Jacob parado aun en su sitio, Bella temblando y sujetándose contra el barandal de la escalera, ambos jadeantes por diferentes motivos.

-¿Qu... Qu-é?- gimoteo asustada mientras se sujetaba la herida del cuello.

Jacob le dedico una infinita, silenciosa y afligida mirada que no concordaba con su temible apariencia en ese momento, antes de apartar la vista de su rostro, incapaz de seguirla viendo al rostro.

_**Jacob es...**_

-Perdóname...

_**¿...Un vampiro?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Vampire Knight: Night **__**3**__**/ End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Vampire Knight**

Night 4: The Promise

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

THUMP

Los filosos colmillos penetrando su cuello.

THUMP

Aquellos ojos antiguamente pardos ahora brillantes por el rojo mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

THUMP

Los labios abiertos en una mueca bestial que dejaban ver los colmillos chorreantes de sangre.

THUMP

Bella se sujetaba el cuello con una mano que se había manchado con su propia sangre, mirando a Jacob con los ojos muy abiertos, temerosa.

Jacob le devolvió la mirada sin moverse de su sitio. Los colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y los ojos aun brillaban en rojo. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras la mano sobre su cuello caía.

_Jacob es... __**Un vampiro**_

* * *

Edward abrió ligeramente los ojos por un segundo antes de girarse un poco en dirección a la puerta. -¿Qué pasa, Edward?- escucho al director Swan preguntarle.

-Huele a sangre...

La alarma interna del director se encendió ante aquello, levantando la vista hacia la puerta justo en el momento en esta se cerraba, quedándose solo en la oficina.

-¡Edward!

* * *

-Bella...- Jacob la miraba con los ojos entornados en una mueca extraña. -Yo...- dio un paso hacia ella, que pego un brinco y retrocedió un paso lejos de el, con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror, soltando un jadeo, temblando.

El joven solo se detuvo ante ella, mirándola por un minuto eterno, con lo que parecía ser una profunda aflicción...

-¡¿Bella?!- la voz aterciopelada que ella conocía tan bien le llamo la atención, proveniente de escaleras abajo.

-Su... Superior Edward...- se giro y le miro por sobre su hombro, dejándole ver la herida en su cuello y la sangre en el cuello de la camisa, haciéndolo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, sus ojos se clavaron entonces sobre el muchacho de cabello negro frente a ella.

-Asi que finalmente sucumbiste a la sed de sangre de las bestias... Jacob Black.- gruño con la ira brillando en los ojos mientras sus colmillos parecían brillar con cada abrir de sus labios.

En un exhalo Bella sintió una mano fuerte pero gentil sobre su brazo que la empujo tras la espalda de Edward en una accion protectora, sorprendiendola y quedándose quieta ante el aturdimiento que todo aquello le estaba causando. Su mente estaba hecha un desastre y todo se había vuelto borroso en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Entonces una imagen se abrió paso entre aquella tormentosa confusión en su cabeza, sus primeros recuerdos, justo aquella noche de invierno diez años atrás...

_-Eres una desgracia para todos los vampiros.-_

Recordó la mano de aquel Edward mas joven, que atravesó la cabeza del vampiro, recordó la sangre que salpicó todo, recordó el rostro de Edward, la manera en que sus cejas se habían juntado en el ceño y se habían hundido en el medio hasta casi tocar sus ojos, que también lucían brillantes de furia, decididos...

Un jadeo se escapo de su garganta sin poder evitarlo cuando noto que esa misma expresión que recordaba se había plasmado en el rostro de Edward mientras miraba a su reciente atacante.

_«¡Matará a Jacob!»_

-¡NO, SUPERIOR EDWARD!- sin importarle nada escapo de la espalda de su antiguo salvador y se detuvo dándole la espalda a Jacob, brazos extendidos en un ademán protector, haciendo retroceder a Edward.

Pero asi como había reunido valentía para salir a proteger a Jacob, las fuerzas la abandonaron de pronto. _«¡¿?!»_ Se vio a si misma comenzar a caer.

Un golpe seco y Bella yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Jacob, que la miro asustado y aturdido. -¿...Bella...?- la llamo con la voz temblorosa, sujetándola con sus manos ensangrentadas.

-Tu sed habría sido insaciable.- levanto los ojos y se encontró con Edward ante el, mirándole no muy feliz. -Para haber drenado su sangre hasta el punto en que ya no puede estar de pie.-

Se acerco entonces y le arrebato suavemente a la chica, cargándola entre sus brazos, dejando caer ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla, causando que sus ojos lograran vislumbrarse apenas por entre los cabellos cobrizos.

-La sangre de Bella...¿Fue en verdad tan _deliciosa?-_

Jacob se llevo una mano al rostro, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Por dios ... ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a _ella_?

Edward Cullen le devolvió la mirada, como si lo recriminara.

-Jacob...- Las miradas de ambos hombres se giraron hacia Bella, había logrado retomar la conciencia. -S... Superior Edward...- levanto una mano apenas y la apoyo en el pecho de Edward, lucía mas pálida de lo normal y para rematar su expresión era tan débil como su voz temblorosa y entrecortada por jadeos. -¿...Por que... Por que Jacob...?-

Entonces el director Swan apareció, subiendo las escaleras con el rostro impasible.

-Director...- pero Edward fue cortado por el rubio.

-Si... Lo se.- respondió mientras se subía los lentes y pasaba de largo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Umm... Superior Edward... Estoy bien...- susurro avergonzada, sentada en un banquillo de la enfermería de la academia mientras se cubría disimuladamente la herida en el cuello con una mano, mientras el vampiro se acercaba, extendiendo una mano hacia ella en ademán de ayuda. -En verdad. Estaré bien si me siento aquí por un rato.-

Entonces Edward se inclino ante ella, tomando delicadamente la mano que cubría la herida y sujetando suavemente su barbilla. -No. Ahora, dejame ver.- pidió con su refinada voz y sus movimientos elegantes, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza Bella hacia un lado, sacándole un gemidillo de dolor.

Al apartar el cabello con dos de sus dedos, Edward noto los agujeros negros y rojos con contornos violaceos en el pálido y delgado cuello de la jovencita. -Ya casi dejo de sangrar, pero la herida es muy profunda.- comento con ese tono de voz suave y amable con el que siempre se dirigía a ella. -Te mordió muy agresivamente.-

El se separo un poco mas de ella. -Bella...- ella levanto la vista y le miro, observando una expresión preocupada. -¿...Te duele?-

Fue solo en ese momento en el que Bella noto que había comenzado a llorar. -¿...Ah?- Su voz sonó quebrada, llevo una mano a su mejilla y observo sus dedos húmedos. -¿Huh?-

Edward se agacho y dejo una mano suavemente sobre las rodillas cubiertas por largas medias negras de Bella, que le miraba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -¿Le temes a los vampiros ahora?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza a los lados, luciendo como una niña pequeña, antes de que las lágrimas volviesen a bajar por sus mejillas, con la cabeza gacha por la tristeza. _«No se por que... Mi cabeza aún da vueltas, pero se algo con seguridad...»_

_«Jacob... Me atacó.» _

KNOC KNOC

La atención de ambos jovenes se volvió hacia la puerta entreabierta de la enfermería, allí, el director Swan se encontraba bajo el marco. -Joven Edward ¿Podrías regresar a tu aula por un rato? La Night Class se esta inquietando con el aroma a sangre en el aire.-

El joven de cabello cobrizo se irguio entonces ante la cabizbaja Bella. -Si.- entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Fue entonces cuando el director entro, tomando de la despensa de medicinas una bandita cuadrada y despegandole el papel y pegandolo suavemente sobre las heridas. -Lleve a Jacob de regreso a su habitación. Ahora esta mas calmado.- presionó los bordes de la bandita suavemente antes de continuar. -Te lo hemos ocultado por mucho tiempo. Tienes todo el derecho de estar aterrada... Especialmente después de esto...- el rubio soltó un largo suspiro de arrepentimiento. -Por favor, perdoname... Bella.-

Entonces estallo. -¡¿Como pude haber sabido que Jacob era un vampiro?! ¡Durante estos cuatro años...!-

-Lo se.- el director la corto sin siquiera subir el tono. -Es porque Jacob era un humano. Hasta hace cuatro años.-

Los ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par.

-Hace cuatro años... La familia Black fue atacada por vampiros, Jacob apenas logro sobrevivir.- explico. -Cuando lo encontré, Jacob aun tenia las marcas de una mordida profunda en el cuello.-

Entonces todo encajo en la mente de la sorprendida Bella. _«Jacob... Fue mordido por un vampiro...» _

-Entonces... Jacob solía ser un humano, pero ahora es vampiro... ¿Porqué fue mordido?-

-Bella... Tu no crees la leyenda que dice que los humanos mordidos por vampiros se transforman en vampiros también ¿Verdad?- La jovencita levanto los ojos hacia el director, que extendió un dedo y toco la bandita en su cuello con suavidad. -Pero es cierto. Vampiros que pueden transformar a humanos en uno de ellos...-

»Solo existen unos pocos que pueden hacer eso... Los vampiros de _Sangre Pura_.-

Bella se quedo en silencio, llevando una mano a su herida mientras susurraba. -Sangre... Pura...-

-Pero tu no tienes de que preocuparte, Bella... Jacob no es un vampiro Sangre Pura, asi que...- su hija adoptiva se inclino sobre si misma. -...No te convertirá en vampireza.-

_«...Yo no sabia nada.»_

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Jacob, quien se encontraba lejos de allí. Permanecía sentado en el suelo de su habitación, recostado contra el borde de su cama.

_«Jacob...»_

Las piernas estiradas descuidadamente, los brazos inertes hasta arrastrar en el suelo, su torso desnudo y húmedo como su cabello que chorreaba agua en su rostro.

_«...Cuatro años atrás...» _

La toalla sobre la cama y sobre uno de sus hombros, la cabeza sobre la cama.

_«El estaba asustado...»_

Su mirada oscura llena de melancolía en el techo...

_«...Y solo»_

Entonces cerro los ojos.

_«Jacob... ¿Qué clase de vida has llevado hasta ahora?»_

.

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado.

Sin prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que el profesor decía, Bella llevo inconscientemente una mano a su cuello.

-El joven Black no vino hoy.- escucho a Angela susurrar sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Si... ha estado enfermo desde anoche.- mintió.

-Oh...

_«No le he visto desde entonces.» _Pensó, mientras volvía a su estado melancólico, bajando el rostro.

_«Jacob... Quien tanto odia a los vampiros... El mataría a todos si pudiera...»_

De pronto sentía una terrible desesperación. Se llevo una mano al cabello, sintiendo una terrible tristeza oprimirle el pecho.

_«A todos ellos... Incluso a si mismo.»_

.

.

.

Lanzo la chaqueta de su uniforme por sobre su hombro, cayendo sobre la cama, donde también yacía un bolso de viaje. El muchacho fue a tomar algo mas de su closet casi vacío cuando un papel cayo a sus pies.

Una fotografía. Su imagen era idéntica a la que tenia en ese momento, pero en ese tiempo tenia dieciséis años, la expresión en su rostro era gélido, aburrido, era un completo contraste con la bajita y sonriente Bella que apenas se veía al estar tras él con una mano sobre su hombro y sus ojos cerrados debido a la enorme sonrisa que era cubierta por su hombro. Escrito sobre la foto con la bonita letra de Bella habían dibujadas dos estrellas bastante feas y la frase: "¡Estamos en la misma clase en secundaria! ¡Hurra!"

Jacob observo la fotografía por un largo minuto con los ojos melancólico. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el borde de la cama, en su mano izquierda una pistola plateada. Tomo la corredera y le dio un jalón mientras las palabras del director resonaban en su cabeza.

_-Ya que eres un guardián, te daré esto en caso de que algo malo pase.- el rubio le extendió la pistola, serio como pocas veces. -Esta arma no matara a un humano...-_

Levanto la pistola y se apunto en la cabeza.

_-Pero... Si a un vampiro.-_

Entonces cerro los ojos.

CREAK

La puerta se abrió y un jadeo agudo sonó de parte de la chica de cabello marrón y uniforme negro que se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡JACOB!

Bella se lanzo hacia el, empujando la pistola hacia atrás junto a su brazo, pero fue tal su ímpetu que termino lanzando a Jacob también hacia atrás, quedando ella tumbada sobre el en la cama. -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- le grito fuera de si.

-Nada...- respondió con tono vacío, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Le quitaste el seguro al arma!

Silencio.

-¿Por qué viniste?

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¿Eh?- pero antes de poder decir algo mas sintió la mano de Jacob soltar la pistola y deslizarse hasta sujetar su muñeca. Soltó un corto grito al verse de pronto contra la cama, teniendo a Jacob sujetándose la mano contra las sábanas y el sentado otra vez, inclinado sobre ella. Sin mucha delicadeza tomo una esquina de la bandita sobre su herida y la arrancó, sacándole un sollozo que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Los dos agujeros seguían allí.

-¿Pudiste oírlo?- gruño antes de pasar un par de dedos por su cuello, acariciando la herida. -¿El sonido que hice cuando bebía tu sangre?-

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y su corazón salto de su pecho cuando el sonido llego a su mente, fuerte y claro, aquel GLUP gutural y repulsivo que salía de la garganta de Jacob ante cada trago. -Mientras ese sonido recorra mis oídos... no estarás segura a mi lado.- mascullo y luego la libero de su agarre, levantándose de la cama y agregando un -Asi que ten cuidado.- dejándola tendida en la cama. Tomo entonces el bolso de viaje, se lo colgó al hombro y salio de la habitación.

Bella se llevo el dorso de la mano al rostro, derrotada, y lo dejo caer en la cama cuando sintió algo diferente a las sábanas. Tomo la fotografía que Jacob había tomado momentos atrás, sentándose en el borde de la cama, observandola con tristeza mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho justo antes de que fuera tomada.

_-¡Vamos, Jake! ¡Sonríe!- le pidió alegremente, tomándole del hombro justo cuando el flash los cego, quedando el con su rostro fastidiado._

_-Déjame ir, Bella.- le gruño, mirándola por sobre el hombro._

_-¡De ninguna manera!-_

Entonces todo encajo en su mente. -Es cierto. Yo...- susurro mientras la frase se completaba en su mente. _«Siempre...»_

Tomo a Bloody Rose y salio pitando de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos y escaleras hasta salir a la entrada del edificio.

_«¡Yo siempre he estado contigo, Jacob!»_

Observo entonces la espalda del delegado a un par de metros de allí, alejándose.

-¡Espera!- le grito entre jadeos, intentando alcanzarlo. -¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espera!- Jacob continuaba alejándose, como si la ignorara. -¡Detente allí!- entonces se vio obligada a descansar, apoyándose débilmente contra una columna, jadeando sonoramente mientras la Bloody Rose colgaba del brazo con el que se apoyaba en la columna. -Si no... Te detienes... Disparare...-

_«Oh, no... Aun no puedo correr sin dejar de marearme...»_ Pensó cerrando los ojos para intentar detener los giros de su cabeza.

De pronto la pistola en su mano se levanto por el cañón.

-Solo harás que tu hombro duela mas.- escucho la voz de Jacob frente a ella. -Déjalo ya... Bella.-

-No...- respondió, apretando con ambas manos la pistola, mirándole a los ojos con decisión. -No dejare que te vayas... No sin que me escuches antes.-

Jacob le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva antes de responder. -Ni siquiera pude contenerme de morderte...- rodeo el cañón de la pistola con su mano. -Y la próxima vez que ataque...- una cínica sonrisa le recorrió el rostro mientras tomaba el cañón y se lo apuntaba en el cuello. -...Puede ser que mate a mi presa.- le dijo en un tono amargo. -Así que disparame.-

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par ante su reto.

-¿Me tienes miedo, verdad?

La pistola tembló en sus manos y retrocedió, quitándole el cañón de la mano. Jacob se dio la vuelta y agrego algo mas mientras lo hacia. -Toma el arma firmemente con ambas manos...-

_«¡No puedo hacer eso, Jacob!»_

-...Y apunta a mi corazón.- fue entonces que le dio la espalda. -No es un crimen matar a un vampiro.-

Bella sollozo y cerro los ojos, dolorida ante sus palabras.

_**«¡No puedo hacer eso!»**_

La pistola cayo al suelo con un golpe seco.

_«Porque ahora entiendo...»_

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron de par en par al sentir dos brazos delgados sobre el, un par de manos pequeñas que se aferraban a su ropa y un cuerpo pequeño que se incrustaba en su espalda.

_«Cuanto sufres en realidad...»_

-No sabia nada entonces, pero...- susurro Bella, con el rostro contra su espalda. -Hemos estado juntos... Desde hace cuatro años ya... Asi que no tengo temor hacia ti.- entonces la mano que se sujetaba a su sudadera negra se apretó aun mas, como intentando detenerlo, sorprendiendo a Jacob. -No permitiré que haya una "Próxima Vez". E incluso si vuelve a suceder...- su voz se quebró en medio de la oración y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos. -¡No te dejare hacerlo! ¡Te detendré!-

Jacob entonces se quedo en silencio. Levanto el rostro y miro hacia arriba, con tristeza en sus ojos pardos.

_**Bella seria la guardiana de Jacob.**_

Entonces se rindió entre los brazos de su compañera, soltando el bolso en el suelo.

_**Después de todo, los únicos que sabían... Que Jacob era un vampiro… eran el Director, Bella...**_

_**...Y Edward.**_

* * *

El crepúsculo despuntaba y daba su luz rojiza que atravesaba los ventanales de la habitación de Edward, quien se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa con cartas, rompiendo el sello de una con una daga.

Sin querer termino cortándose el dedo pulgar. Observo la delgada herida vertical que comenzaba a sangrar, observo la daga en la misma mano lastimada y luego observo la mesa, donde entre varias cartas cerradas destacaba una fotografía, Jacob Black aparecía en primer plano con una expresión fría y rígida, tras el, Bella Swan se sujetaba al hombro de su compañero, siendo cubierta casi por completo por el, a excepción de su cabeza hasta el comienzo de las mejillas, dejando adivinar por la forma en como se entrecerraban, que había estado sonriendo cuando la fotografía se tomo.

-...-

THWACK

La daga fue clavada furiosa pero certeramente sobre la fotografía, enterrándose en la madera de la mesa, atravesando precisamente el cuello a Jacob Black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vampire Knight: Night 4 /End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima vez..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo por este capítulo. Pero hay unas cosas **por aclarar**.

1: No recuerdo muy bien si en los capítulos pasados mencione que Carlisle usara lentes para esta adaptación.

2: Junte los capitulo siguiendo el consejo de Haruhi23. La verdad no quería hacer eso de juntarlos porque creía que el capitulo quedaría exageradamente largo, pero aproveche la oportunidad de que el capitulo 4 es la continuación del 3 para intentarlo. Ustedes me dirán si sigo haciendo esto cada vez que los capítulos se unan o si los sigo subiendo uno por uno.

3:MUCHAS GRACIAS A

**Haruhi23**: De verdad, muchas gracias por la sugerencia! No se me había ocurrido y cuando la propusiste lo pensé un poco y logre hacer esto. Así que te dedico el capitulo doble xD

**Miin96**: Si soy del Team Edward, pero también me gusta el Team Jacob aunque me incline mas por Edward (algo que me pasa igualmente con lo de irle a Kaname o a Zero, los dos son increíbles... Pero me gusta un poquito más Kaname) Fuiste el primer review, así que este capítulo también va dedicado para ti, y como regalo... *le lanza un póster tamaño real de Kaname* toma! Disfrútalo. 1-3 1-3

Aunque solo fueron dos reviews *lloro como regadera* Igual aprecio mucho sus mensajes, preciosas *las pongo en un altar y les rezo* Igualmente gracias a las que eligieron Favorito a esta increíble historia y a los que solo leen y no comentan. Se les quieeere!

4:RECOMIENDEN **Y ****DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO!** Y si no les gusto... Dejen review de todas maneras. Son muy buenos para insultar, echar tomatazos y desahogarse. XD también se aceptan favoritos, sugerencias y comentarios eeeh!

Eso es todo por hoy! Se despide Kurenai Lukia.


	5. Night 5: My Dear Girl

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Hino Matsuri "**_**Vampire Knight**_**".**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son míos**. Twilight es de la autoría de Stepheny Mayer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de Hino Matsuri.**

**Advertencia: **en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:

OOC (Out of Character)

Lenguaje maduro

Escenas de violencia

Muerte

...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptación se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, energica y agil, un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado cómico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el unico personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. Es una adaptacion, señores.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esa sonrisa perfecta es tan cruel__..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight.**

Night 5: My Dear Girl.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

PLIP

La gota de liquido transparente cayo sobre la madera del escritorio antes de convertirse en hielo al instante.

-Al final no averiguamos mas acerca del olor a sangre que había ayer en

la noche.

-No es como si eso me interesase.- respondió Emmett mirándole por sobre el hombro, acabando de salir del baño.

-Eso…- Alec, apoyando una mejilla en una mano y sujetando una copa de agua con la otra, inclino la copa y dejo que un chorro cayera. -**…Era la sangre de Bella Swan.**-

Y sin siquiera dejar que terminara de caer el liquido, Alec convirtió el agua en puntiagudo hielo, soltando una sonrisita.

* * *

-¿Sigues enojado, Jacob….?- Bella se giro con el ceño fruncido hacia él. –¡No me dices nada!-

Sin aviso tomo la mano de Jacob y lo arrastro por el pasillo en silencio. El solo se dejo arrastrar. –¿A donde pensabas ir?-

Hubo un minuto mas de silencio antes de que el respondiera.

-Quiero que hablemos de esto… Que todo quede bien claro.-

Bella le miro por el rabillo del ojo por un momento antes de seguir hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del director, abriéndola. –Director… Necesitamos hablar con usted…-

-¡Buenos días! ¡Llegaron en el momento correcto! ¡Miren esto!-

Jacob y Bella se quedaron petrificados bajo el marco de la puerta cuando observaron al director acercarse a ellos, cargando sobre su cuello un zorro blanco como bufanda. –Si, el director era algo excéntrico en su manera de vestir- y entre sus un uniforme blanco y con una brillante y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. –¡Este es el nuevo uniforme de la Night Class del joven Black!- canturreo.

**PLAF**. Jacob le dio zendo cacheton al director, que cayo knoc out en el suelo antes de que él se diera la vuelta en dirección a la salida. –Me voy.-

-¡Espera un momento, Jacob!- sujeto al muchacho por un brazo y se giro furiosa hacia el director que había logrado levantarse. –¡Deje de provocarlo, director!-

-¡No importa lo que pase, sigo siendo el director, muchachito!- le respondió el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla lastimada y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y la comisura de la boca. Entonces suspiro y su humor cambio rápidamente, sonriéndole al muchacho mientras se cubría la mejilla lastimada. –Pero me alegro. Te ves muy enérgico, joven Black.-

Jacob le miro por sobre el hombro.

-Muy bien, Bella. ¿Tenías algo que decirme?- pregunto acercándose a su silla de cuero.

-Si.- miro por el rabillo del ojo a Jacob que permanecía a su lado. –Sé que Jacob ya no es el mismo de antes…-

_«Jacob, el que odia a los vampiros….»_

_«…El que se odia a si mismo.»_

-Pero no quiero que él se vaya a la Night Class… ¡Definitivamente no!-

Jacob y el director miraron al suelo con las cejas tensas.

-Mmm… si es así…- soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos. –No solo considerando la objeción de Bella y que el joven Black aun es necesitado como un guardián…- fue entonces cuando revolvió algo en el bolsillo del abrigo verde que siempre llevaba puesto y saco una especie de pulsera plateada, mostrándosela a la colegiala. –Bella, ponte este brazalete.-

Bella extendió la mano y tomo la pulsera plateada y negra, enganchándola a su muñeca delgada, observando el símbolo grabado en el dije que quedo sobre su muñeca. _«¿Eh? El símbolo de este brazalete_…»

-Joven Black, pínchate el dedo.-

Jacob levanto la vista, extrañado. –¿Ah?

-Solo hazlo. Necesito tu sangre.- abrió un cajón de sus escritorio y saco una daga que extendió hacia el. –No te preocupes tanto.- le alentó al verlo dudar por un segundo.

Un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y apenas la sangre broto el director tomo la mano de Bella con el brazalete y la mano sangrante, juntándolas y dejando que la primera gota de sangre se derramara sobre el símbolo grabado en el brazalete. Los ojos del director brillaron maliciosos tras sus lentes ovalados mientras el muchacho se miraba la mano, sintiéndose extraño. –¿Que… que me acabas de hacer?-

-Veras, esta era una técnica secreta usada por los cazadores de vampiros para "domar a los vampiros".- explico. –Tocando esto…- llevo una mano hacia la camisa de Jacob y halo el cuello hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el peculiar tatuaje negro sobre su cuello. –Con esto…- tomo rápidamente la muñeca de Bella y acerco el dije al tatuaje, demostrando que eran el mismo diseño con una especie de cruz/equis hecha con hexágonos espinados y con cuatro dagas alrededor.

De pronto el dije brillo y se levanto de la piel de Bella, soltando tres rayos blancos que ambos pudieron ver salir de la pulsera y un cuarto rayo blanco que broto del tatuaje de Jacob. Los cuatro rayos tomaron grosor en el espacio y rodearon al moreno, tomando la forma de las dagas del diseño y luego clavándose en sus extremidades, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¿…..Eh?- soltó con los ojos como platos, sin saber que decir al verse allí, clavado contra el suelo.

-¡¿Jacob?! ¿¡Estas bien?!- chillo Bella asustada.

-Tranquila, solo esta inmovilizado.- explico el director con tranquilidad, subiéndose los lentes. –Bella, si alguna vez Jacob pierde el control y trata de morder a las personas, deberás acercar el brazalete al tatuaje en su cuello para detenerlo.

Bella observo con cierta sorpresa el brazalete "inofensivo" hasta ahora, observando el símbolo. _«Es… el mismo símbolo que tiene Jacob tatuado.»_

-Este tatuaje…- la voz del joven vampiro, aun en el suelo, le hizo regresar la vista hacia el. -¿…Puede suprimir el proceso de transformación?-

-Si. Aunque no lo puede detener por completo, puede permitirte suprimirlo. Es por eso que no te dije de este método antes.- explico el director mientras el joven le miraba fijamente. –Pero… tus instintos de vampiro ya han despertado por completo.

_«La técnica de juntar el brazalete con el tatuaje.» _pensó Bella mientras sujetaba la pulsera con su otra mano.

-Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Entiendes? Para protegerte a ti y a la tranquilidad de la vida de los estudiantes… ¡No debes permitir que la Day Class o la Night Class se enteren de tu verdadero ser!- Las dagas irradiaban rayos blancos que iluminaban la habitación cual tormenta eléctrica. –Esta es la condición para que permanezcas en la Day Class.- Hubo silencio que solo fue llenado por el sonido de los rayos que llenaban la habitación. Jacob aun permanecía clavado en el suelo y Bella comenzaba a preocuparse. -Esta bien. Mientras no se resista, el podrá volver a moverse de nuevo… Lo siento, muchacho. No quería hacer esto, pero…-

-Esta bien.- el tono vacío de Jacob llamo la atención de su compañera, observando como el mantenía la vista clavada en el techo, inexpresivo. – Así esta bien…-

Bella le miro con sentimientos revueltos. _«Jacob…»_

-De ahora en adelante hay algo que debo hacer.- de nuevo la voz del director lleno el silencio. -…Si de verdad quieres tomar sangre….- aparto entonces su bufanda de zorro blanco y se abrió los botones de la chaqueta dramáticamente, mostrándole el cuello. -…No te preocupes, eres bienvenido a tomar la mía.

**PLAF**. El muchacho se levanto dios sabría como y le dio zendo coscorrón en la cabeza al director que cayo de cara al suelo.

-**¡Jacob! ¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate!-** se dijo a si mismo en busca de no asesinar a su tutor y director. Ignoro el susurro agónico "Creo… que ya puede moverse" del director. _«¿En serio?»_ **-¡Deja de actuar como si aceptaras ser acosado sexualmente y dame ya las malditas tabletas!**-

Tomo las tabletas de algún cajón del escritorio del director y luego tomo a su compañera. –¡Vámonos, Bella!- casi rugió mientras la arrastraba a pesar de que ella aun miraba al moribundo director en el suelo.

-Espera, espera joven Black…- susurro en agonía. –¿Acaso no olvidas algo importante?-

Jacob detuvo el paso, pensativo, recibiendo la mirada amable de Bella. –Me cuentas de ello luego. ¿Vale?- se soltó del agarre de su compañero y cruzo la puerta abierta. –Me iré primero. ¡No llegues tarde a la primera clase, Jake!- exclamo y corrió por el pasillo alejándose hasta que los perdió de vista.

Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez mas lentos hasta que termino deteniéndose en otro pasillo, sujetando con fervor el brazalete en su muñeca, pensando… -De acuerdo.- cerro ambos puños con determinación. –¡He de decirle al superior Edward que mantenga todo esto en secreto!- se dijo a si misma mientras salía del edificio y caminaba con paso decidido hasta los Moon Rooms, donde Edward estaría descansando a esas horas de la mañana. Se detuvo frente al enorme portal con rejas de acero forjado que daban entrada a aquellos dormitorios, encontrándose con el vigilante del portal. –¿Me puede decir si… los delegados pueden entrar…?- pregunto con cierta timidez.

El vigilante, un hombre envuelto en una túnica negra escribía algo con una pluma en unos papeles mientras le respondía después de un rato. –Eres la segunda persona hoy. Entrando a estas horas de la mañana, asi nada mas…- el hombre levanto la vista hacia ella, dejándole ver su nada atractivo rostro de anciano gruñón. –Entra.- casi ordeno. Bella solo atino a seguir su camino, aterrorizada.

-Moon Rooms… Están justo allí.-

* * *

-¡Pero esto solo puede ser asignado a usted, el "talento milagroso"…!- rogó el hombre de lentes y traje ante el.

-Por favor, debe ayudar a nuestra organización, ya que usted fue capaz de escribir esa tesis brillante.- agrego el otro hombre de traje, calvo y con barba, sentado junto al de lentes.

Alec suspiro, recostado descuidadamente entre las almohadas del sofá, montando descuidadamente un pie sobre la tela y juntando las manos sobre el estomago, fastidiado. –Ay…. Pero no estoy interesado en hacer trabajo "matutino". Realmente estoy cansado. ¿No deberían retirarse?- extendió la mano hacia la izquierda. –Observen, la salida esta allí.-

Y justo cuando lo dijo, la puerta se abrió y una joven de uniforme negro apareció. –¿Eh?- observo por el rabillo del ojo. –¡Ah! ¡Bells!-

Bella se quedo paralizada en su sitio. Todo en aquella sala de estar lucía caro, fino y elegante. _«Es la primera vez que estoy aquí en el dormitorio de la Night Class… Parece mas una mansión que una sala de estar.»_ concluyo incomoda. –Este… Superior Ocioso… digo Superior Alec.-

-De acuerdo, muchachos, es hora de que se vayan a casa.- ignorando a Bella se levanto y empujo apresuradamente a los dos hombres de traje hacia la salida antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, molesto. –Ahg… hay demasiada luz. Tengo tanto sueño.- se froto los ojos con la mano cual niño pequeño. –Estoy tan cansado… todo por esos sujetos.-

-Lamento mucho haberte molestado.- se apresuró a disculparse antes de que también la regañara a ella, mas solo recibió un bostezo.

-Olvídalo, es culpa de esos tipos. ¿Por que estas aquí? Todos están dormidos.- entonces el rostro del muchacho se iluminó. –¿Acaso viniste a ofrecerme tu sangre?- canturreo con una sonrisa infantil mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Claro que no. Vine a ver al Superior Edward.- rechazo rápidamente.

-Ah, ya veo. Por aquí entonces.- se separo de ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras del lugar, despreocupado mientras juntaba las manos tras su nuca, dejando a Bella atónita.

-¿Ah? …¿Realmente me mostraras el camino?- le pregunto extrañada.

-Ya que el presidente Cullen solo es gentil contigo, todos tienen curiosidad.- respondió mirándola por el hueco entre sus brazos y su hombro. –Bells… de quien es esa marca de mordida en tu cuello.

_«¡!»_ ¿Como se había dado cuenta? Inconscientemente se llevo una mano al cuello, notando que la bandita ya no estaba y unos segundos después encontrándola en los dedos de Alec.

-Ayer en la noche el olor a sangre inundó el salón de clases, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa...- el joven metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó perezosamente contra el barandal de la escalera. -Me di cuenta de inmediato... que era el olor de la sangre de Bells porque la he probado antes.- ladeo el rostro y observo a Bella serio. -Fue solo por las palabras del presidente Cullen, que logramos calmarnos.-

Bella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida. -El Superior Cullen...- _«Con que así es... Incluso sin mi corriendo a decirle que mantenga el secreto...»_ Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, apartando los ojos. -Ya veo...- _«El... Es esa clase de persona.»_

Alec frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Las velas encendidas en algunas esquinas de la sala se apagaron de pronto, dejando el lugar mas oscuro. Bella levanto la vista, alarmada ante la oscuridad.

-¡Argh! Esto realmente...- Alec sujeto el barandal con una mano, haciendo que este se cubriera con una gruesa capa de hielo. -Me esta exasperando.- El hielo comenzó a cubrir los escalones mientras el joven le clavaba los ojos en ella. -Así que... ¿Que significas tu para el señor Edward?- le pregunto con odio en los ojos al mirarle, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. -Responde.-

Bella intento dar un paso atrás, pero pronto se dio cuenta que su pie estaba atascado debido a que una capa de hielo le había atrapado la bota. «¡Mi pie quedo atrapado! Esta... Esta es la habilidad de un vampiro de alto nivel» pensó alarmada.

-Te pregunte. ¿Que eres tu para el señor Edward?- pregunto con voz tan helada como el hielo que el podía crear.

-¡El superior Edward me salvo de un vampiro fuera de control hace 10 años! ¡El es mi salvador!- respondió envalentonada.

-¿Uh? ¿En verdad ocurrió algo así - pregunto sorprendido. -Entonces para pagarle a tu salvador...- El joven soltó una sonrisilla tonta. -Estas obligada a ofrecerle tu sangre.-

-Sangre...

-Si. Tu sangre le pertenece ahora al señor Edward... Pero, esa marca de mordedura no es suya. ¿Verdad?- El rostro de Bella se endureció, no dispuesta a dar el nombre de quien le había mordido. -Pero de todas maneras... Algún día, tu cuello...- el joven levanto una mano y la acerco a la yugular de Bella. -...Sera tocado por los labios del señor Edward... Sus colmillos se hundirán lentamente en el...- la voz del joven se había vuelto un suave susurro cerca de su rostro.

-Tan solo imaginalo... Escuchar al señor Edward tomando tu propia sangre... Bella Bells... ¿No estas ansiosa por ello?-

Bella se quedo en silencio, mirando al suelo, pensativa.

-Ah, si. Deberías ir ahora mismo a ver al superior Edward.- el muchacho se irguió ante ella, comenzando a empujarla escaleras arriba. -Pídele que beba de tu sangre de una vez.-

-¿¡!? ¡¿Que haces?!- le miro por sobre el hombro al verlo de pronto tan feliz.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso eres muy tímida? Entonces...- le tomo los brazos con las manos y comenzó a cubrirla con su hielo, sonriéndole. -Déjame congelarte y llevarte a él...-

Bella jadeo, sintiendo el hielo congelarle un brazo. -¡Superior Alec, eres demasiado...!- levanto una mano y la llevo hacia atrás para asi tomar impulso y poder golpearle y defenderse, pero de pronto su mano se detuvo en el aire gracias a otra mano que le sujeto la muñeca.

-No lo hagas, Bella.- giro el rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la imagen del apuesto líder de la Night Class.

-Superior Edward.- susurro sorprendida.

-Presidente Cullen.- mascullo Alec también al verle, mas no le dio mas tiempo de decir algo mas.

**PUM. **

Edward le había abofeteado con fuerza.

-¿Quien quiere hacer esa clase de cosas?- pregunto con voz tan gélida que hubiese hecho que el hielo en la escalera pareciese un infierno caluroso.

-No... Yo solo bromeaba...- Alec hinco una rodilla en el suelo ante el joven vestido con camisa negra. -Le ruego que me perdone, mi señor.- pidió con la cabeza gacha y la mejilla hinchándose cada vez mas, haciendo desaparecer el hielo, dejando sin palabras a Bella.

-Vete.- escupió sin subir la voz o cambiar el tono antes de girarse hacia ella, mirándola apenado. -Sus palabras parecen haberte hecho enojar. Lo siento, Bella.-

Ella se quedo mirándole por un rato, procesando la información que había llegado a oleadas antes de caer en cuenta de la disculpa. -¡Ah! ¡Si! No... Digo... yo...- comenzó a tartamudear con las mejillas comenzando a teñirse de rosado, moviendo una mano frente a ella.

-Esta bien.- detuvo su tartamudeo cuando sintió la mano pálida de Edward sobre su mejilla, acariciándole con delicadeza. -Solo se tu misma, Bella. Eres muy diferente a mis subordinados de la Night Class.- le aseguro con la suave sonrisa que siempre le daba, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada confundida de aquellos enormes ojos marrones.

_«Por que...»_

-Bella posee calidez. Eso es suficiente.- afirmo mirándola con sus ojos verdes liquido.

_«El se siente...»_

**TING... TANG...**

Las campanas de cambio de turno resonaron a lo lejos. -Ah... Es hora...- susurro mirando hacia la salida antes de regresar la vista a ella, alejando su mano. -Por favor, no vuelvas a venir a un lugar tan peligroso como este sola. De acuerdo? Si quieres venir, ven junto al joven Black.- camino hasta quedar tras ella. -Es lo que él te debe... No solo eso...-

-No lo digas de esa forma.- Edward callo abruptamente al escuchar a Bella hablar. Se giro y le enfrento, con las cejas tensas en una mueca de molestia. -¿Por que dices esa clase de cosas?-

Entonces el le clavo los ojos verdes, mirándola fijamente, serio. Luego, lentamente extendió una mano hasta acercarse al lugar en donde estaban las marcas de la mordida de Jacob. -Porque tu eres...- volvió a callar, como si pensase mejor sus palabras. -Bella, entiéndeme No puedo aceptarlo después de todo...- pidió con una expresión dolida antes de que, repentinamente se convirtiera en una de molestia por un momento. -Que la chica a la que mas quiero haya sido mordida por otro.- susurro dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro delgado de la joven.

Entonces el chirrido de la puerta llamo la atención de Bella, que se giro rápidamente hacia allá, encontrando una figura de uniforme negro bajo el marco.

-Ah... Jacob...-

-¿Ya vino por ti?- giro el rostro y encontró a Edward caminando de regreso a las escaleras. -Ya es hora de que regreses al mundo de la luz del dia, Bella.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de subir las escaleras y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Camino en silencio por entre los dormitorios, moviéndose el cabello con aire perezoso antes de que la voz profunda de Emmett lo sacara de su cabeza.

-Hasta ahora no lo entiendo, Presidente... Tu apego a esa muchachita.- comento, recostado y de brazos cruzados en una pared. -Vive en el mismo lugar que Jacob Black, perteneciente a esa familia de cazadores de vampiros.- Edward dejo caer la mano en su cabeza mientras pasaba frente al moreno. -Tu perteneces a la noche.-

-Bella es la chica mas importante de todo el mundo.- respondió de pronto, deteniendo su paso para mirarle por sobre el hombro.

-Además, tu sabes que nadie aceptaría que el ultimo miembro del clan Cullen este con una chica de su tipo...-

* * *

-El Superior Alec estaba de mal humor por que era de mañana.- le explico al joven vampiro mientras caminaban por el boulevard rodeado por bosque y césped. -Ah, Jake... ¿Estas bien con la luz del sol?- se pregunto a si misma.

Jacob giro el rostro a un lado. -Yo no nací siendo vampiro...-

-Ah... Ah, si...- Bella soltó una risita incomoda. _«Escucho lo que dije...»_

-...Finalmente Edward Cullen dijo que eras una persona importante para el...- Bella le miro desde su lugar varios metros mas adelante sin comprender el comentario hasta que agrego. -Supongo que ese es motivo de celebración.-

El aire se le quedo atorado en la garganta a la jovencita. -¡Ah! ¡Ah, si!- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, intentando encubrir su vergüenza. -Pe-pero no es así... El Superior Edward solo me ve como una mascota. ¡No somos compatibles en absoluto!- Jacob le miro por un rato hasta que por fin confeso. -Pero... Lo se ahora... Que yo siempre le he idolatrado. Después de todo, humanos y vampiros... Nunca serán verdaderamente compatibles.-

Jacob la observo por un largo rato, en silencio.

Entonces un jadeo salio de la boca de su compañera, girándose violentamente hacia el con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dándose cuenta de la atrocidad que había dicho. -¡Jake! ¡Lo siento! Yo...-

-Esta bien.- el moreno dio unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano, depositando sobre ella una pistola enfundada.

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida antes de levantar la vista y verle. -¿Eh? ¿Que es est...?-

-Esto, es un arma que me dio el director esta mañana. Es especialmente en contra de vampiros.- explico seriamente el muchacho. -Ahora escúchame bien, Bella. Si alguna vez llego a perder mi lado humano y me convierto en un vampiro sin control... Por favor, quiero que tomes esta arma **y me dispares.-**

Bella le miro consternada. Acaso el estaba pidiendo que...

-Se que no sera ahora mismo, pero... Ese dia llegara. Y cuando eso pase...- clavo los oscuros ojos pardos en los de ella. **-...Por favor, quiero que me mates con tus propias manos.**-

Bella le miro con los ojos tan abiertos que por poco se saldrían de sus orbes. El... Le estaba entregando...

El viento soplo, moviendo sus cabellos y ropas, mientras ella observaba fijamente aquella arma... Aquella vida que le había sido entregada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vampire Knight: Night 5 /End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima vez..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo por este capítulo. Pero hay unas cosas **por aclarar**.

1:Tuve un problema con eso de describir el dije del brazalete y el tatuaje. Lo se, lo siento T.T

2: Ah, seguro que se preguntaban por que el capitulo se llamaba "mi querida chica"...bueno... Creo que ya saben quien es ;)

3:MUCHAS GRACIAS A

**»Miin96: **Me alegro que tambien te guste. Esta, Kaicho wa Maid-Sama y Ouran HighSchool Host Club son mis tres anime/manga Shoujo favoritos. Los tres tienen tramas extremadamente divertidas y atrapantes.

**»My Bella Ballerina: **Hola! Sinceramente, yo me vi Vampire Knight gracias a una amiga que habia comprado un dvd con las dos temporadas, por que ver una serie relativamente nueva en youtube es tan dificil como conseguir una aguja en un pajar. Me alegro que quieras ponerte al corriente de esta extraordinaria historia. Espero que la disfrutes :)

**»joce cullen-swan: **No recuerdo si respondi a tu rvw, pero de todas maneras voy a repetirlo. Seep, es algo raro imaginarse a Edward como Kaname -debido a que cada uno es increible a su manera y a pesar de que sus personalidades son parecidas, se siente extraño tener una imagen de el en el uniforme de la clase nocturna xD Te comprendo.

**»Cullen-21-gladys: **Preciosa, acaso solo te viste los capitulos de las temporadas del anime (serie animada)? Si es asi, te tengo una sorpresa :D. El manga (o historieta, comic, como quieras llamarlo) es actualmente publicado en japon, por lo que no son solo los 20 y tantos capitulos de las dos temporadas que voy a adaptar, sino que me gustaria adaptar tambien los capitulos que se estan publicando actualmente en manga -que van por el 87/88- (en cristiano, la historia continua). Aunque claro, eso dependera de ustedes si los publico o no.

Perdon por tardar tanto en subir los capitulos xD.

**»stewpattz: **:D

4:RECOMIENDEN **Y ****DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO!** Y si no les gusto... Dejen review de todas maneras. Son muy buenos para insultar, hechar tomatazos y desahogarse. XD tambien se aceptan favoritos, sugerencias y comentarios eeeh!

Eso es todo por hoy! Se despide Kurenai Lukia.


	6. Night 6: Outside Cross Academy

**Esta es una adaptación de la obra de Hino Matsuri "**_**Vampire Knight**_**".**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Twilight ni la historia de Vampire Knight son míos**. Twilight es de la autoría de Stepheny Mayer y Vampire Knight es propiedad de HinoMatsuri.**

**Advertencia: **en este Fanfic pueden encontrarse con:

OOC (Out of Character)

Lenguaje maduro

Escenas de violencia

Muerte

...Y no creo que realmente haya algo horrible en realidad. En cristiano: no se sorprendan si en esta adaptación se encuentran con una Bella excesivamente positiva y llena de... Vida, energica y agil, un Jacob demasiado serio, un Carlisle humano demasiado comico o un Edward bastante... Parecido al Edward de Twilight -el unico personaje que cuadra mas o menos en personalidad-. Es una adaptacion, señores.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Temblando mas allá de los rojos sueños…_

_No podemos escapar..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Knight.**

_Night 6: Outside Cross Academy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Ese día llegara...- clavo los oscuros ojos pardos en los de ella. _

_**-...Quiero que me mates con tus propias manos.-**_

_Jacob... Temía que pudiese convertirse en un vampiro fuera de control, sediento de sangre..._

Bella miro el suelo, sentada y con la espalda recostada en la cerca del corral donde se impartía equitación en la academia, a varios kilómetros de donde Jacob se había apartado de su grupo hacia ya tiempo.

«_¿Que clase de destino le espera a Jacob?_»

Ignoro el bullicio del resto de sus compañeros y del galope de los caballos, siendo arrullada suavemente por el viento. Cerro los ojos y sus primeros recuerdos le llenaron la mente, trayéndole la imagen de aquel alto y tenebroso hombre de capa negra, rodeado por la ventisca de aquella noche nevada.

_Diez años atrás... Ese hombre apareció ante ella..._

Recordó esos colmillos afilados que se abrían ante ella...

_**Un vampiro fuera de control...**_

Los hilos de saliva que colgaban de la boca monstruosa que se acercaban a su cuello...

_**Sediento de sangre...**_

-Bella, despierta.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una mano pálida acercarse a ella. Un segundo después ella sujetaba esa misma mano con fuerza, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la persona a quien sujetaba como si fuese a lastimarla.

-¡Angela!- jadeo y soltó rápidamente su muñeca. -¿Que ocurrió?

-De hecho, te quedaste dormida en clase de equitación - respondió la chica de rostro amable pero desinteresado -No es algo que se vea a menudo...-

Bella sonrió, rascándose la cabeza avergonzada. -...Es que estaba pensando en cosas complicadas sin darme cuenta.-

-...Bueno... Tengo que darte malas noticias.- entonces giro el rostro por sobre su hombro, apuntándole a su amiga la hermosa yegua de pelo blanco a sus espaldas, atada a la cerca. -Mientras dormias, todos los caballos fueron tomados por el resto de la clase. La única que quedo fue la yegua mezquina White Lily.- dijo, refiriéndose al animal.

No estaba segura... Pero a Bella le pareció que los ojos del equino brillaron aterradoramente al verla.

-Yo ya elegí a otro caballo.- Angela le palmeo el hombro, condescendiente -Usa tu buen carácter para domarla y poder montarla, Bella.- fue lo único que le aconsejo a su petrificada amiga que tuvo que acercarse a la yegua con mucho cuidado. -Si no prestas atención te tirara al suelo.-

-L-lo se...- tartamudeo dando pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a frente al animal, tomando las riendas atadas a la cerca. -Tranquila...- canturreo/susurro mientras la desataba, observando de nuevo el destello de los ojos de la yegua. _«...Oh, rayos... Los ojos de la yegua realmente destellan...»_

Con mucho cuidado soltó el nudo que la ataba al corral... Y el animal despotrico apenas se vio liberado, relinchando enfurecida antes de patear ligeramente a Bella y escapar de sus manos.

-¡White Lily se escapa!

-¡Hey, profesor!- gritaban los demás alumnos, persiguiendo a la yegua sobre sus caballos.

Bella lloriqueo, observando a su animal alejarse y un poco de dolor en donde había sido golpeada. -Y corre como alma que lleva el diablo...- sollozo deprimida.

* * *

Con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de ira, la blanca yegua troto furiosa hasta detenerse de pronto junto a un árbol donde uno de los alumnos de la Day Class reposaba en el pasto a sus raíces.

-No interrumpas mi siesta.- Jacob se apoyo en sus codos perezosamente, mirando a la yegua que agito la cabeza y golpeo las patas contra el suelo... Antes de elevarse sobre el para golpearle con las patas.

-¡Cuidado, joven Black!- los gritos del profesor y sus demás compañeros resonaron en el aire mientras las patas del caballo se dirigian a su cuerpo.

-¡Joven Black!

...

SWISH

Jacob Black tomo las riendas de White Lily que se agitaban en el aire, dominando valientemente al animal antes de levantarse agilmente del suelo y empujarle con su brazo libre el pescuezo, subiéndose de un salto sobre ella antes de que lograse levantarse de nuevo, pateando para liberarse de su jinete que permanecía impasible ante la agitación de su montura.

-Lily.- su voz profunda junto al suave jalón de sus riendas la hicieron apaciguarse. -Esta bien.- le calmo mientras acariciaba la larga crin blanca, tranquilizándola por completo.

El galope de los caballos de sus compañeros se acerco hasta detenerse poco después. -Joven Black.-

-El joven Black es increíble.- comenzaron a cuchichear sus compañeros. -Logro domar fácilmente a esa yegua del demonio, White Lily...-

-Como se esperaba. El es el unico alumno de la Day Class que se compara en fuerza y presencia con Edward Cullen, de la Night Class.-

-Black es el ídolo de la Day Class...- lloriqueo uno, conmovido.

-Es horrible. Los chicos de la Night Class nos ven como si fuésemos inferiores...

-¡Jacob!

Esa voz no era de sus compañeros. Se giro por sobre el hombro para observar a Bella acercarse corriendo hasta él, preocupada. -Lo siento, Jake. Se que White Lily tiene mal temperamento, pero nunca espere que se escapara. ¿Por que ella de pronto...?- su voz se apago al ver que su compañero apartaba el rostro.

-Debe haber sentido un aura horrible...- explico secamente.

* * *

-Me... dio un susto. Esa yegua es demasiado perceptiva.- comento mientras miraba el corral desde la ventana abierta. -El momento en el que abrí la ventana, esa yegua pateo a Bella y se volvió loca...-

Era su cabello rubio como la arena. Ojos de un brillante color verde y de ropas finas, luciendo una camisa blanca con el cuello levantado bajo un suéter negro. -¿Es nuestra presencia y aroma tan detestables para animales y plantas...?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se llevaba su propia muñeca a la nariz. -¿Que opinas tu, Edward?-

Hubo silencio.

-Hoy es un día feriado, una rara ocasión - El vampiro aparto la vista de la ventana después de cerrarla, mirando hacia donde el presidente se encontraba. -Una tortura... No puedes pasar el tiempo divirtiéndote.-

Edward Cullen permanecía sentado frente a una mesa donde escribía algo, apoyando aburrido la barbilla en su mano libre. -Esa "Institución de fondos" sigue mandando reportes hasta aquí Es tan irritante.- se quejo sin que su voz o su rostro demostraran su descontento.

-Ah, si. Forzarte a hacer ensayos por esos viejos... Yo soy ese tipo de persona ociosa que gusta de leer comics, así que no me imagino haciendo esa clase de cosas.- respondió antes de tomar las cortinas, cerrarlas y regresar la vista a su compañero. -...La yegua golpeo a Bella solo un poco, así que estará bien.-

-...Ah, si.- fue la escueta respuesta del pelicobrizo, sin siquiera dejar de escribir.

...

-¿¡Ah!?- chillo completamente sorprendido el rubio, girándose a verle. -Tu, de hecho, te preocupas por ella, verdad?- pregunto con una mano en la barbilla, mirándolo curioso.

...Recibiendo una gélida mirada por el rabillo del ojos de parte de Edward.

-...- El solo atino a sonreír simpaticamente. -Bueno, creo que regresare a leer mis comics.- ya se encaminaba a la salida cuando Edward Cullen lo detuvo desde su silla.

-Darker.

El rubio se detuvo, mirándole por sobre el hombro antes de girarse por un momento, rascarse la cabeza con preocupación y responder.

-¿...Que pasa, Edward?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Hyaaa!- Bella extendió los brazos al aire, estirándose alegremente, sintiendo el aire fresco de la ciudad. -¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que pude pasear!- canturreo alegremente dando zancadas sobre un muro en la acera de la calle, estando a un nivel mas alto que Jacob, quien caminaba en silencio tras ella. -Es un privilegio que solo tenemos al ser hijos del director que podemos salir. La Academia Swan prohíbe la salida de los estudiantes a la ciudad.- fue entonces cuando recordó que venia acompañada, girándose a ver al frió Jacob. -¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No seas tan aguafiestas, Jake!- le regaño al verlo tan serio y aburrido tras ella. -¡ Deberías tomar esta rara oportunidad para extender tus alas!-

...

-No tengo alas que extender...- fue la respuesta de este, mirándole fastidiado. El no era un estúpido pájaro.

...

...

Bella le tomo por la manga de la chaqueta y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle cual inútil saco. -¿¡Por que rayos eres tan sombrío!? ¡Vamos, vamos! No te preocupes, las alas crecerán eventualmente.-

* * *

Se monto el largo saco al hombro, añadiéndolo a las otras dos bolsas que colgaban del brazo que rodeaba el saco y abrazando una bolsa sin asaz con el otro brazo. -Déjame ver, que mas quiere que compremos el director...- escucho a Bella decir mientras leía la lista, sujetando también otra bolsa. -Quiere que hagamos algunos arreglos, comprar algo de hígado de res y verduras...-

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto con mirada sombría. Estaba cansado de ser la maldita mula de carga.

-¡AH! ¡Espera un momento, Jake!¡Jake!- grito, arrastrándolo a otras tiendas por donde siguieron comprando estupideces varias hasta que por fin se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa varios minutos después donde Bella se detuvo a ver algunos abrigos.

Jacob levanto la vista, mirando el cambio de horario ante los tintes obscuros que llenaban el cielo. -Deberíamos regresar antes de que obscurezca.-

-No te preocupes. Hoy la Night Class tiene la noche libre. No van a salir de los Moon Rooms.- explico, tomando una chaqueta y girándose hacia él. -A ver, dame tu brazo.-

Jacob medio levanto un brazo para ella, el cual utilizo para medir la manga de la chaqueta nueva y predecir si le quedaría bien o no. -No te que yo lo escoja por ti, ya que no tienes quien te ayude.- Le sonrió y alineo el cuello de la chaqueta con la que él usaba. -¿Sabes? La sensación que Jake le da a la gente... Es como la de un hermanito menor por el cual no puedes evitar preocuparte.-

...

Jacob se dio media vuelta y se alejo.

-¡Ah! ¡Se enojo!- chillo Bella al ver su espalda. Se enojaba tan fácil.

-Eres simplemente hilarante, Bella.- el moreno le miro por sobre el hombro con una pequeñisima sonrisa burlona en el rostro. -Aun cuando eres un año menor que yo...

... También solo con verte. No pareces haber cambiado ni un poco desde la primaria. ¿Y así quieres ser una hermana mayor? Que gracioso.-

...

Bella se quedo paralizada en su sitio. Ese bastar... «_¡Aunque diga que es un año mayor que yo, se atraso un año en entrar a la escuela y ahora estamos en la misma clase!¡Y hablando de estatura, cuando nos conocimos eramos del mismo alto!_» -¡Por favor, apresúrese con el cambio!- pidió al dueño de la tienda al ver a Jacob alejarse.

-Si no te apresuras, te dejare aquí. Hermana mayor.- le advirtió tranquilamente desde lejos, haciéndola apresurarse.

Pero aun así y con todo el apretujo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo veía caminar a paso lento, después de todo no la iba a dejar.

«_...Se siente... Como antes._» pensó. «_¡Si! Jake sigue siendo Jake._»

_Incluso aunque sus instintos de vampiro hubiesen despertado._

* * *

-...- Jacob permanecía en silencio al otro lado de la mesa en donde ella comía un helado.

-Jake, deberías comer algo. Tómalo como pago por haberte hecho cargar todas las cosas.

El muchacho aparto la vista a un lado, inconforme. -Quiero comer frijoles con arroz...-

Bella se llevo otro bocado de su helado a la boca, tensa. «_De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiese traído a un café de Maids._»-Pero... El helado de este local es muy popular...- mascullo, incapaz de ver los sombríos ojos pardos. -De hecho, cuando vine con Angela hace algún tiempo yo...-

El vampiro de pronto levanto la vista, clavando las orbes obscuras en ella, como si intentase ver en su interior. Apoyo el rostro en una mano e hizo una pregunta que sorprendió a la chica.

-¿...Aun no puedes salir sola?-

Primero sorpresa y después vergüenza paso por el rostro de Bella, que clavo la vista en la mesa. -...Si puedo.- respondió con un puchero.

-No tienes porque fingir ser valiente.- desmintió con un suspiro. -Se muy bien que cada vez que sales a algún lugar fuera de la academia, recuerdas lo que paso _esa noche_, verdad?- pregunto, refiriéndose a esa noche de invierno en donde había sido atacada por un vampiro. -El mundo no esta lleno de vampiros inofensivos como Edward Cullen.- afirmo, mirando a Bella con sus profundos ojos pardos.

-Eres un bocon.- regaño sujetando un segundo vaso con helado, molesta. -No estoy asustada para nada. Eso fue hace diez años.-

...

-...Vaya que comes bastante...- fue el comentario fuera de tema mientras una carcajada malévola se escuchaba desde alguna parte.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres irritante!- chillo antes de comerse en dos segundos el segundo helado y continuar la conversa. -Eres muy astuto, Jacob. Desde hace mucho sabes todo sobre mi, pero yo aun no se nada sobre tu pasado...- los ojos del muchacho se perdieron en algún lugar mientras ella decía aquello. -Ni cuantos hermanos tienes, a que escuela fuiste...- Bella suspiro, derrotada. Como era posible que ni siquiera sabia que...

-Tuve un hermano menor.

Bella dio un respingo en su sitio, abriendo los ojos de par en par antes de levantar la vista para verle.

-El falleció ese día.- explico, refiriéndose al día en que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Un silencio sepulcral los cubrió por un momento. -Jacob...-

-Disculpa que interrumpa.- la voz de una de las meseras interrumpió a Bella, haciendo que ambos la miraran. -¿De casualidad eres un estudiante de la Academia Swan?- pregunto al moreno, siendo flanqueada por una estudiante de otro instituto.

Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante el acierto de la mujer vestida como Maid. -¿Tengo razón Lo sabia... Luces diferente a otras personas.-

-¡Por favor, no siga!- Bella salto de su silla, rogando porque callara antes de que dijera...

-Como esperaba. La gente de esa clase es diferente.- la mujer sonrió inocentemente. -¿Conoces a Alec de la Night Class? El ama las cosas dulces, a veces viene aquí ..- la chica junto a la mesera soltó un suspiro ante la mención de Alec, antes de que Jacob se levantara de su silla. -Por favor, dile que es bienvenido a venir aquí.- pidió.

-Me iré primero.- aviso secamente, saliendo del local.

-¡Ah! Si, espérame afuera.- fue lo ultimo que escucho de Bella antes de salir a la calle, cargando de nuevo las bolsas de compras.

Se quedo en silencio, observando a las personas pasar mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, llegando a una conclusión lamentable sobre su propia condición.

-...Mi cuerpo... Realmente despide el mismo aroma y la misma presencia de esos sujetos.-

Algo rápidamente llamo su atención ese aroma, esa presencia... Levanto la vista hacia el techo del café soltando todas las bolsas y perdiéndose por un callejón cercano en carrera.

Unos segundos después Bella salio del café -¿Esperaste mucho, Jake? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto antes de darse cuenta de que le hablaba al aire. -¿...Jake?- observo las bolsas que llevaba tiradas en la calle, mirando hacia todos lados hasta conseguir el enorme saco que había estado llevando en el hombro tirado en un callejón cercano. «_¿A donde fuiste?_»

Corrió por el callejón solitario, llamando a Jacob en gritos y mirando hacia todos lados en su búsqueda. «_¿Jacob?_»

De un momento a otro sintió algo clavarse en su brazo, haciéndola jadear y sangrar, un tentáculo lleno de púas que la ataco rapidamente antes de desaparecer. «_Me duele mucho._» Se quejo, sujetándose la herida con la otra mano sin notar una presencia en el techo de los edificios a su alrededor. -Jacob...- giro a todos lados. -¿¡A donde fuiste!?-

Entonces lo noto. Algo siniestro abalanzarse desde la azotea a sus espaldas, acercándose con rapidez Se giro... Y justo a tiempo saco su vara metálica, deteniendo a la criatura en el aire con ella.

-Grrrrr...- aquel ser de apariencia humana sujeto la vara con ambas manos al igual que ella, gruñendole guturalmente con una enorme sonrisa colmilluda.

-¿Vampiro...?- dijo sorprendida antes de que este se alejara en un segundo, quedándose ante ella, mirándola como un lunático.

-Tu sangre... Huele delicioso.- susurro con la voz ronca y reverberante antes de que sus ojos se tornaran rojos como sangre y sus pupilas se volviesen dos alfileres negros en un mar rojo.

Bella jadeo, dejando que el terror la poseyera mientras la nieve imaginaria comenzaba a caer ante ella y el frió le erizaba la piel.

-Déjame... Beberla toda...- ronroneo el vampiro, lanzándose contra ella entonces.

Sus manos temblaron, quedándose paralizada en su sitio incluso sabiendo que debía hacer algo... Pero...

-¿Aun aturdida?- la voz de un hombre cerca a ella la hizo saltar. -¿Bella?-

Y de un segundo a otro la vara le fue arrebatada y utilizada como lanza para guardián de la Academia Swan le había quitado la vara, sujetándola desde las espaldas de Bella, agachándose tras ella, pasando un brazo por debajo del de ella y la vara por debajo del otro brazo, sujetando la vara delante de ella con la punta hacia el monstruo y atravezandolo sin miramientos, frunciendo el ceño mientras la sangre salpicaba y el cuerpo del monstruo caía al suelo, muerto.

-¡Jacob-!- chillo mirando al muchacho alzarse tras ella.

El sonido de electricidad llamo la atención de Bella, notando como las manos que sujetaban el arma eran rechazadas por un campo eléctrico que brotaba de ella, lastimandolo sin que el dolor se notara en su rostro. -No pareces estar feliz conmigo, Diosa Cazadora.- le dijo al arma como si le escuchase.

PLUM

Bella cayo de rodillas ante él, sujetándose la herida del brazo y mirándolo por un largo minuto antes de apartar la vista, afectada. -¿Por que había un vampiro en este lugar?- pregunto sin mirarle. -He estado muy inquieta desde que te fuiste...- su compañero le miro con los ojos como platos. -Jacob.-

-¿Que es ese ruido?- el moreno la corto al escuchar algo en dirección del cuerpo del vampiro. -Esto no esta bien. No deberíamos dejar que los humanos...- giro el rostro y observo al monstruo levantarse de nuevo. -...Vean esta criatura.-

Una cruz de óvalos brillante y de color violeta azulado había quedado grabada en la frente del vampiro, justo donde la vara le había atravesado. -...Sangre...-

-Eras originalmente un humano. ¿Verdad?- le pregunto, inmutable.

-¡SI!- el vampiro salto para atacarlo. -¿¡Y... QUE!?-

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas... Su cuerpo se dividió en dos debido a un corte exacto desde sus espaldas, dándole fin a su existencia ante los ojos de Bella y Jacob, dejando ver tras la caída de ambos pedazos a dos jóvenes, uno sujetando una espada, luciendo serio y tranquilo, incluso después de haber acabado con aquel monstruo. Eran sus cabellos rubios como arena y sus ojos de un brillante color verde.

-¡Ha! ¡Tu eres...!- soltó Bella al reconocerlo mientras el vampiro caído se volvía un montón de polvo brillante.

-Bueno...- el apuesto rubio sonrió ligeramente, guardando la Katana* con la que había cortado al enemigo. -Esto se acabo.-

Su acompañante, otro rubio de mirada taciturna y ojos cafés se acerco, suspirando con desgano. -No me necesitaste de todos modos.-

Bella y Jacob los reconocieron, acercándose a ellos. -Son los Superiores Garret Darker y Jasper Whitlock de la Night Class.- los nombro. -¿Que hacen en un lugar como este? ¿Por que están afuera? Haciendo esta clase de cosas...-

-Bella, por favor.- Garret la interrumpió amablemente. -Regresa pronto a la academia para curar esa herida... O excitaras a nuestro instinto.-

Bella sujeto un poco mas fuerte su herida, recordando que a su lado un vampiro con instintos recién despertados también sentía el aroma a sangre, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo.

_**«...Jacob luce pensativo...»**_

_**«Tal vez, aun no se mucho sobre ello...» **_

-Vamos.- pidieron los dos superiores, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

_**«Pero...»**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Vampire Knight: Night 6/End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te mostrare un dulce sueño la próxima vez..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo por este capítulo. Pero hay unas cosas **por aclarar**.

1:Hay algo que debo destacar. Para los que no saben, el nombre del personaje que interpreta Bella en la obra original es **Yuuki** (**Nieve**, traducido al español). La nieve juega un papel fundamental en esta obra debido a que sus primeros recuerdos son nieve, frio, oscuridad y vampiros. Mas adelante esto se explicara un poco mas.

2:*Katana: es una espada japonesa utilizada por los samurais en epocas antiguas. Decidi que Garret usara una katana por efectos artisticos.

3: Perdon por la tardanza. Es que dude un poco en subir al ver que no habian rvw.

**DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO!** Y si no les gusto... Dejen review de todas maneras. Son muy buenos para insultar, hechar tomatazos y desahogarse. XDtambien se aceptan favoritos, sugerencias y comentarios eeeh!

Eso es todo por hoy!

Se despide

**Kurenai Lukia**.


End file.
